Finding The Right Key
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Will Horton has never been lucky when it comes to love. Sonny Kiriakis hasn't even bothered to start searching. This is their story. Sometimes love is just about finding the right key. WilSon. Duh. A collab between myself and BroadwayBound54.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya sexy people. This is a new WilSon story brought you by the fabulous Allie and myself. It was ALL her idea, I just did bad things with the boys. ;) But in all honestly, this chick is a boss ass bitch and we are hermit besties for life. And if you don't know what that is, be grateful because it means you're probably still sane… so congrats! **_

_**All the credit for this story idea goes to her. Seriously. **_

_**This will be a multi-chaptered fic so be sure to put it on alert if you like what you read. Hope you stick around for the long haul.**_

_**Love y'all! **_

_**WARNING: Boys enjoy other boys.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine. It's not Allie's. It's NBC's. Those greedy bastards. **_

_**xx**_

Will rolled his neck, swinging his head side to side slowly. The tension made his muscles tight and he took in a few deep breaths, attempting to calm the thoughts racing through his mind.

"Uhm, excuse me? Could I please have your autograph?"

Will turned, facing the teenaged girl with a smile, "I'd love to. What's your name sweetheart?"

The girl blushed wildly, "Uhhh… I'm uhm. Payton."

Smiling widely, Will took the permanent marker from her grasp and scribbled his signature on the poster she held.

"Did you have fun tonight Payton?"

The girl nodded wildly and she displayed a mouthful of braces, "Ohmygod yes! It was amazing. Wait til I tell my friends I met you!"

Will chuckled softly, "You want a picture too or are you good with the poster?"

Payton looked dangerously close to passing out at the thought of a picture with the star and she nodded frantically again, "That would be so awesome. MOM!"

A woman with blonde hair stepped forward and raised her brows, "Guess I'm up?"

Will grinned and wrapped an arm around the shaking teen, posing for his millionth picture of the day.

Stepping back, Payton grinned wildly and began spouting thank you after thank you.

Will held up his hands and smiled, "It was my pleasure, thanks for coming. Have a good night guys."

The duo turned, walking away as they chattered a mile a minute. Will smiled, thankful for the fans that allowed him to live his dream.

He headed back towards his tour bus, well aware that he needed his rest so he could go out and perform again tomorrow night.

Climbing onto his massive home away from home, he shot a grin at the driver and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Will? The crew just finished packing the semis and we're all gassed up and ready to go. Anything you need before we take off?"

Will sighed and smiled at his tour manager, "Three days of solid sleep? You got that in your fancy phone?"

Troy shook his head and took the seat next to Will, quickly tapping out a message on his iPhone. The bus started and Will burrowed deeper into the couch.

"You looked good out there today kid."

Will frowned, "Seriously, stop calling me kid. You know I hate that."

Troy shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "That's why I do it. You need someone to keep you on your toes."

Will laughed and shoved the man lightly, "Ass. Okay, I'm gonna go crash. Find me a gym for tomorrow."

Troy nodded seriously, "Will do. Night man."

"Night."

Will hopped in the shower and quickly washed away the lingering scent of sweat that clung to his skin. Thank goodness he had his own bedroom and bathroom on the bus. It was basically the only way he managed to stay sane.

Climbing out of the shower, Will wrapped a towel around his waist and padded softly to his bed. Dropping the towel, he climbed between the sheets, too tired to bother with clothing of any kind.

He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of guitars and gorgeous brown eyes.

**xx**

Will awoke to the sound of his loud-mouthed tour manager pounding on his door, "Dude. Get your ass up! Car leaves in twenty for the gym."

Groaning loudly, Will rolled over in bed and risked a glance at the clock next to his bed.

8:06 am. _Bastard._

Troy knew he hated mornings. That's why his tour schedule worked out so perfectly. He was up late and could sleep in all he wanted.

Except for today.

Climbing out of bed, Will rustled through his dresser, pulling on a clean pair of boxers and some athletic shorts.

He ripped the door open to his bedroom and went searching for the man who had interrupted his slumber.

"You're a total dick, you know that, right?"

Troy didn't even look up from his phone, "Morning to you too sunshine." He tossed an apple in Will's direction and the blonde caught it easily, taking a bite out of the juicy fruit.

"So where are we?"

Troy glanced up, "Chicago. The windy city baby. Jess will take you to the gym, don't punch any walls."

Will snorted and gave his manager a one fingered salute as he walked back to the bathroom.

Quickly brushing his teeth and grabbing a cutoff tee, Will turned his room upside down looking for his iPod and headphones.

Sticking his head out into the hallway, Will hollered at Troy, "Where's my fucking iPod?"

"Out here on the table you dipshit."

Will sighed and walked back towards the front of the bus. His iPod and a bottle of water were lying on the table and he shot the man a grateful smile, "Thanks dude."

A knock at the door interrupted any smart ass response Troy had and he stood, going to see who was on the other side.

A petite redhead was leaning against the bus and she scooted inside as soon as Troy pulled the door open.

Tackling Will with a big hug, Jess bounced excitedly as soon as she released the blonde, "Let's go get our workout on bitch."

Will laughed loudly and grabbed the two items off the table, "You are as crazy as they come Jess."

The girl smiled widely, "Damn straight. Think we'll find you a Chicago cutie to bone?"

Will groaned, "Would you please shut up? I don't need to bone anyone. I'm focused on my music."

Jess rolled her eyes and tugged on Will's hand, "And the pope is Catholic."

Will's brow furrowed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jess grinned, "I'm sorry; I thought we were stating boringly obvious facts."

"Ass."

The redhead's smile widened, "You know you love me. Let's bounce bro."

Will followed Jess out of the bus to the rental car waiting nearby. She slid into the driver's side and Will hopped into the passenger seat.

"Please tell me it's not that far away… I might fall back asleep before we get there."

Jess punched a few buttons on the built in console, "GPS clocks us in at fifteen but with traffic who the hell knows. Sleep tight princess."

Will reclined his seat slightly and flipped Jess off in regards to her last comment.

Jess whined quietly, "Seriously Will, you're gonna fall asleep on me? What a lame ass."

Will groaned and turned towards the feisty redhead as she pulled away from the curb, "Can it short stack, I'm missing out on valuable snooze time."

Muttering to herself, Jess didn't respond, instead cranking the stereo up, effectively thwarting Will's sleeping notion.

Twenty loud minutes later, Jess pulled into a parking lot and Will scanned the area quickly, thankful that the paparazzi didn't seem to be on the premises.

Throwing the rental in park, Jess turned the car off and bounced out, halfway to the entrance before Will had even unbuckled.

She made a show of checking her 'watch' and Will slowed his pace, just to piss her off even further.

"Jesus Will. I'm gonna be gray before you even make it up the steps."

Will stuck his tongue out as he slipped out of the car; slamming the door and quickly catching up with Jess.

Ever the gentleman, he held the door open as she stepped inside and parked herself in front of the desk in the foyer.

The dark haired man at the desk looked up, flashed a wide smile and Will nearly fainted. The man was swoon-worthy. He had dark brown eyes that we're entirely too familiar and yet managed to be a total mystery at the same time.

And Jess certainly took note of the blonde's reaction.

She elbowed Will harshly in the side and he grunted, taking a step away from the petite firecracker.

"Hi there handsome, we need two guest passes."

The brunette nodded and typed something into the computer, "Names?"

"Jessica Burke and Will Horton."

The typing stopped and the dark haired god's head snapped up in recognition.

Will smiled, "Uh, hey?"

_Jesus, way to be smooth Horton._

Jess snickered quietly and turned her attention back to the front desk attendant, "So now that you know us, what's your name sweet cheeks?"

A nervous smile spread across his face and Will thought it was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen, "I'm Jackson, but everyone calls me Sonny."

Will stuck his hand out and melted at Sonny's warm touch, "Nice to meet you Sonny."

Sonny's cheeks darkened, "Uh, I um. Yeah, you too. I like you. I uhm, mean, I like your music." He didn't let go of Will's hand and the blonde found that he didn't really mind.

Jess cleared her throat and Sonny severed the connection immediately.

Sonny quickly printed out two guest passes and Will reached for his wallet, but Sonny waved it off.

"Please, it's on the house. Let me know if you guys need anything."

Jess smiled, "Actually, there is one thing."

Will arched a brow; sure that she had something up her sleeve.

Sonny grinned, "What's that?"

"Do you do personal training?"

Sonny scouted the gym, searching for someone, "Yes, Jake over there is our lead trainer. I can see if he's free."

Jess shook her head, "No thanks. What I meant was; do _you_ do personal training?"

Sonny's cheeks reddened and Will wanted to shove Jess to the ground and smother her with a pillow.

"Yeah, I'm on desk duty right now but I would love to set you up with Jake, he's a phenomenal trainer."

Sonny stood, stepping around the side of the desk and Will was surprised that a trail of drool didn't begin immediately. The man was _built_.

Jess pressed a soft hand to Sonny's chest and she gasped quietly, feeling the muscles ripple under the thin shirt.

"That's okay. Will just needs someone to kick his ass from time to time. No worries, we'll get it figured out."

Sonny's eyes flicked to Will who was gaping at Jess blatantly.

Smiling sheepishly, Will followed as Jess strutted away, whispering feverishly in her ear, "What the actual fuck was that?"

Jess snickered quietly, "I guarantee you have a new trainer in about thirty seconds."

Will groaned, grabbing a towel from the shelf and striding angrily over to the treadmill. Jess followed and hopped on to the one next to the superstar.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad, you want that D, don't even try to deny it."

Will looked around frantically, "Jessica Hope Burke shut your fucking mouth. He's probably not even gay."

Sonny stepped up next to the treadmill at that precise moment, "Who's not even gay?"

Will's stride faltered and he narrowly avoided face planting on the stationary runway.

Righting himself, Will didn't answer the question, instead bumping the incline up and increasing the speed slightly.

Sonny made a soft sound and reached across, increasing the incline more and decreasing the speed.

"We'll start with some interval training and then some free weights and resistance exercises. What's your max dead lift and bench press?"

Will huffed quietly, turning to look at Sonny while concentrating on anything but the burning in his calves, "I thought you were on desk duty?"

Sonny frowned slightly, "I can go get Jake if you'd prefer to work with him."

Will groaned, "Fuck, sorry. That came out wrong."

Sonny smiled, "Just giving you a hard time Will."

Unable to focus on Sonny's gorgeous smile and running, Will opted for the treadmill. The last thing he needed was to become attached to someone when he was leaving the city in 12 hours.

Sonny punched a few buttons and the incline rose as the speed increased as well.

Will cursed softly, "Fuck, I'm not made for distance bro."

Jess piped up from her treadmill next door, "Yeah, he's way better at stamina."

Sonny choked on his sip of water and Will reached out blindly, swatting at Jess.

She punched the stop button and squirmed out of his reach, heading back towards the bosu balls.

Sonny decreased the incline to 1 and dropped the speed to a cool down, allowing Will to catch his breath.

He panted softly, "Sorry about her…"

Sonny shrugged, smirking at Will, "Was she right?"

Will was grateful his face was already red from exertion because otherwise he would have been colored from embarrassment.

"I uh…"

Sonny's cheeks darkened and he held a hand up to his mouth, "Oh fuck. I did not mean to say that out loud. Jesus, you must think I'm some kind of perv."

Will shook his head with a laugh and groaned in relief as Sonny hit the stop button, "No worries."

Wiping his face with the towel, Will followed Sonny as he led them to an empty room.

"What's this?"

Sonny looked around, "Oh, we do all our personal training sessions in private."

Will arched a brow, "Dude. That totally sounds like a line."

Sonny waved his hands wildly, "It's not! I swear. God, I don't think I could possibly shove my foot any further down my throat right now."

Will grinned, "Just giving you shit. Okay Mr. Trainer, get to training."

Sonny, thankful for a sudden subject change grabbed a pair of free weights and began instructing and critiquing Will's form as he worked through a series of upper body strengthening exercises.

An hour later Will collapsed on the floor, his chest heaving and drenched in sweat.

He looked up at Sonny, eyeing the brunette with a certain amount of respect and distaste, "Are you a sadist?"

Sonny laughed, "Only on days that end in 'y'."

Will chuckled softly in response, taking the offered hand from Sonny. He pulled himself up with some slight assistance and reached for his water, downing it in one go.

Holding up a fist, Will bumped his hand against Sonny's and gave the man a bro hug, "Seriously, thanks for the ass kicking. It's hard to keep up with fitness when you're on the road 300 days out of the year."

Sonny shrugged, "Look me up anytime you're in Chicago, I'd be happy to kick your ass."

Jess strolled in with a smile on her face, "Now that sounds promising, Will did you tell him that you love it when…"

She trailed off as Will clapped a hand across her mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence.

Sonny let out an amused chuckle, "Did you manage to find everything okay?"

Jess smiled and nodded mischievously, "Oh yes, Jake was _very_ helpful."

Sonny nodded, "Glad to hear it. So pleased you guys were able to stop by. You're welcome any time you happen to be in the windy city."

Jess grinned, "Oh I have a feeling we'll be back."

Will shook his head in agreement and held a hand out to Sonny, "Definitely, thanks for everything man."

Maybe it was Will's hopeful imagination but he swore Sonny's touch lasted longer than any normal handshake should have.

Staring at their joined hands, Will traced his thumb across the strong tanned skin of the trainer.

Jess coughed loudly and Will nearly socked her, she was such a little shit.

"Will, be a dear and go grab me another towel please."

Will went without protest, well accustomed to Jessica's strange ways.

Jess turned and pointed a threatening finger at the trainer, "Okay dude. First things first, are you team lady business or team do it with dudes?"

Sonny coughed loudly and looked around; attempting to escape the wrath of the pint sized redhead.

"Uhm, what the hell are you talking about?"

Jess stomped her foot, "Jesus Christ, are you gay or not?"

Sonny's brow furrowed, "What? Why the hell does it matter?"

Jess sighed, "So that's a yes. Alright princess don't get your tutu all bunched up, I won't tell anyone if you're not out but you need to be careful."

Sonny was completely taken aback by this loud mouthed child-sized person, "You're freaking crazy."

Jess smiled, "Thank you sweetie. But seriously, if you're not out… Don't even think about Will ever again. We've been down that road before and I will do _everything_ in my fucking power to stop it from happening again."

Shrugging, Sonny decided to stop her before her rant went any further, "I'm out, so calm your tits. What do you mean you've been down this road before?"

Jess didn't get an answer as Will strolled back in and threw the towel in her direction. She caught it easily and threw Sonny one more serious glare before backing out of the room and leaving the two alone.

Will arched a brow, "Let me guess… You just got the third degree? Full name? Date of birth? Social security number? Ninth grade report card? What'd she hit you with?"

Sonny laughed, "She asked me if I played for team lady business or team do it with dudes…"

Will slapped a hand over his face, "She's so fucking fired."

Grinning, Sonny peeled the hand away from Will's beet red cheeks, "It's okay, I kind of get where she's coming from. She just cares about you."

Will snorted, "Yeah, says the guy who just got a full interrogation on which team he plays for."

Trying to look innocent and not the least bit interested, Will piped up again, "By the way, would you like to share your answer?"

Sonny laughed and raised his brows, "Why? You wanna know?"

Will shrugged nonchalantly, "Just trying to gather all the facts so I can properly ream Jess later."

"I'm about as straight as a wet spaghetti noodle." Sonny grinned, watching Will's face as his brain processed the bizarre statement.

Will's inner self started breakdancing as he attempted to keep his features schooled into a cool smile.

"Well I've certainly never heard it put quite like that."

Sonny grinned, "Yeah, probably not."

Jess stuck her head back in the doorway, hollering at Will, "Hey princess get a move on, we've got sound check in an hour and half and you smell like you fell in elephant shit."

Will groaned and headed towards the doorway with Sonny close behind. He stopped suddenly and turned to face the man, "What're you doing tonight?"

Sonny's brow furrowed and he shook his head, "Uhm, nothing. Why?"

Will grinned, "Come to my show?"

Sonny's cheeks darkened and he smiled shyly, "Wow, really?"

Jess made her presence known once again, "Gag me. Let's get a move on Romeo."

Will flipped Jess off and she returned the favor before heading out to the car.

Nodding, Will repeated the statement, "I'm serious, come to the show tonight. I'll leave you two tickets at will call and you can bring someone."

Sonny grinned widely, "Oh my god Will. Thank you, that'd be amazing."

Will blushed and shrugged, "No biggie, just have some fun."

Sonny thought about the way Will danced while was on stage and he had no doubt that he was going to have the time of his life.

The duo made their way out to the foyer and Jess laid on the horn, indicating that she was done waiting while Will was busy getting his flirt on.

"So uh, I'll see you tonight."

Will grinned, "I hope so, I try to get out and meet some people after the show if time allows."

Sonny was in _way _over his head; Will's life was entirely different from his.

Holding his hand out again, Sonny waited for the soft touch of Will to graze against his palm. Only it didn't happen, as the blonde pulled him in for a quick hug, brushing his lips against the shell of his ear and whispering, "Please come tonight."

And he'd placed the emphasis on the word _come_ and Sonny's cock certainly didn't think he was talking about the concert anymore.

Will breezed through the front door with a little wave and Sonny stood dumbstruck for a few moments before waving back and then turning back towards the front desk.

Jake stood there with a smirk plastered on his handsome face, "So looks like you had a good session, huh Kiriakis?"

Sonny's cheeks darkened as he heard Will's voice echoing in his head, "Shut up."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Jake walked away and Sonny couldn't stop the ridiculous smile that stretched across his face.

Oh he couldn't wait until tonight.

_**OMG. THAT WAS SO LOOOOOOONG. Seriously, idk how you guys are still here. **_

_**Anywhos. We hope you liked it. I say we because Miss Allie is a HEEEEUGE part of this little baby.**_

_**Please review or Sonny'll make you do push-ups. **_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. I would totally do push-ups if I had a beefed up Sonny Kiriakis looking over my shoulder. **_

_**P.P.S. That P.S. was a total lie. I'd just drool and stare. **_

_**P.P.P.S. Thanks for sticking with us sweets! **_

_**P.P.P.P.S. I'm still a review whore. Get on it. ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW. Y'all bring the heat when I demand reviews. We absolutely cannot thank you enough for your support! **_

_**But seriously, 38 mothereffing reviews on a single chapter?! *bows to the readers***_

_**I'm gonna stop yammering because Miss Allie has a few things she'd like to say… **_

_***throws the microphone***_

_**Hello lovely people!**_

_**Okay so this is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I have to admit I was a little nervous about it. I feel so honored to be doing this with Amy. You guys know how amazing she is but I mean really, she's amazing. All of the credit goes to her and I want to thank her for her constant support. I would not be doing this if it wasn't for her. I was happy to supply the idea but as for the actual content of this lovely story Amy created it– and it was a whole other ballgame. She is the one that encouraged me to write and I am so grateful for her help with my writing and her friendship. I hope you guys like it! As always any reviews would be much appreciated and thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Allie**_

_***cue to ridiculous ugly crying on my part…***_

_**WARNING: Boys have naughty thoughts about other boys.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own it. Cause if we did, Gabi would be swimming with the fishies in the Salem River.**_

_**xx**_

Sonny pitched another shirt on his bed and groaned loudly, "What am I gonna wear?!"

Bright green eyes twinkled back at the trainer, "Dude, it's just a concert, calm down."

"Ben, this is NOT just a concert. Will _fucking_ Horton invited me himself, well, and you… kind of."

Ben smiled and fanned himself, "I still can't believe you got to work that boy over. You're so damn lucky."

Sonny shook his head, "I was nothing but professional."

Ben snorted, "Yeah, I bet you were _very_ accommodating."

Sonny bit his lip and smirked, "You shoulda seen the way he rocked a squat thrust."

Holding up his middle finger, Ben picked up one of the discarded shirts and tossed it at Sonny, "Shut up, I already hate you. And wear this one; it makes your eyes look gorgeous."

Sonny quickly tugged his shirt over his head and ran nervous fingers through his hair.

Ben focused on his phone and laughed, holding it out for Sonny to read.

_Tucker: You both can go suck a big bowl of dicks. Have fun asshats._

Sonny burst out laughing, "I'm sensing a little resentment there."

Ben shrugged, "Eh, I'll just blow him tonight. He'll get over it."

Sonny arched a brow, "You're such a romantic. I can hardly take it."

Ben smiled widely, "Excuse me mister 'I caught an up close and personal look at Will Horton's badonkadonk'."

Sonny sighed dreamily, "He does have one fine ass, I'll say that much."

Ben groaned, "Fuck you dude."

Sonny couldn't resist the temptation to tease his best friend just a little more, "And you should have seen the way his legs flexed while he was running on the treadmill or holy shit his arms when he was doing push-ups."

At this point Sonny was staring off into space, looking like a kid in a candy store thinking of the blonde rock star's toned body.

"Jesus Christ!" Ben practically moaned.

"What?" Sonny finally snapped out of his Will induced trance and focused back on Ben.

"You should see the look on your face. Man, you look like you just saw one of those kids with cancer things on Sports Center." Ben snorted.

"Aww the ones where the kids meet their heroes and get to play with them for a day? Those always warm my heart." Sonny swooned.

"Yeah and it looks like Will Horton warms your dick" Ben laughed.

"Shut it fucker." Sonny took a playful swing at Ben.

"I mean he is cute and everything but it's totally whatever." Sonny lied, not quite ready to admit the intense attraction he felt.

"Oh hell no, you think you can pull one over on your best friend?" Ben questioned. "You were practically planning your wedding a few minutes ago; I could see it in your eyes"

"But I know nothing about him!" Sonny retorted.

"Yeah but you want to…" Ben egged him on, trying to draw the confession out of Sonny.

"This was just a thank you for the training session. It was free and he probably felt bad." Sonny wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Ben.

"Yeah a 'thank you for the training, come to my concert, see me shake my ass and then be in that ass later that night' kind of thank you." Ben teased, loving the bright red blush that covered Sonny's face.

"Dude shut the fuck up! You are ridiculous."

"Son, you know I'm just playing but seriously, he obviously likes you or at least wants in your pants." Ben winked and continued, "Well who in their right mind wouldn't? And besides, you said there was some blatant flirting and sexual tension so that's promising."

"Well yeah I thought so…"

"Sonny Kiriakis he basically commanded you to _COME_." Ben's green eyes flashed with excitement, "I don't know how you didn't just drop to your knees right there."

"I should have never told you that part." Sonny whined.

"Come on, I'm your best friend so you have to tell me everything. It's like the law or something."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Well that's a shitty law."

"Oh get over it. Just finish getting ready and let's go; you don't want to be late, do ya Romeo?" Ben sighed dreamily.

Sonny smirked at Ben and glanced in the mirror one last time making sure he looked perfect.

This shouldn't be that big of a deal. But for some reason it was. Not just because William Robert Horton; international superstar and sex on a stick invited him to his concert, but because it felt like more than that.

_And yes Sonny knew his middle name and was all too aware of the level of creeper he was currently on. _

When Will walked in the room he felt this, _connection_. He couldn't begin to explain it if he tried, but it was more than _what a sexy piece of ass_ and it scared the shit out of him.

He really wanted to get to know him more but Will was leaving town in approximately 6 hours. And even worse than his imminent departure was that Sonny had no idea if Will felt the same spark.

But it was time to find out. _Now or never Kirakis._

Sonny pumped himself up, "Okay, let's do this."

"Damn boy, you'd think you were about to hop in the ring with Floyd Mayweather. Relax. It's going to be fine. You're just going to his concert, not saying your vows."

Sonny huffed, "Can we just go before I change my mind about taking you and stay here and kick your ass instead?"

Ben chuckled, "Then we'd both miss the show and who would be there to ogle all your hard work this morning?"

Sonny groaned, "Probably the fifty million screaming fangirls that are sure to be there."

Ben laughed, "Yeah, so you're probably right about that part."

"I know I am. Let's get a move on hot shot."

Ben held his hands up, "I'm coming." He paused and then giggled before continuing, "Bet you wish you were saying that to Will."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Oh go screw Tucker, Ben."

Wincing, Ben made a face of mock sympathy, "Yeah, you definitely need to get some. I'mma make it my personal mission to get you some ass."

Sonny faked a smile to appease his friend's crude comment but his mind wasn't on a piece of ass. His thoughts were focused on a certain blonde hair, blue-eyed rock star.

Sonny knew the concert tickets were just a friendly gesture for the free training, but why did it feel like so much more?

_**Please review and let Allie know how badass she is! **_

_**Now it's my turn to ramble on - I'm so honored to work with Allie on this project. She's amazing and I'm thrilled to call her my friend and writing partner.**_

_**Now. Review or I'm gonna come after you with a stuffed bunny. Which reminds me. HAPPY EASTER YALL. **_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. Seriously. Do it.**_

_**P.P.S. Love you crazy kids.**_

_**P.P.P.S. Who else has a countdown clock going for Gabi's exit? Anyone? Just me? Figures. *sigh***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We are so unbelievably in awe of all of you. I, for one never imagined that I'd be a part of a story that had 71 reviews after two chapters. (This means the threats are working, YAY!) **_

_**Now, I can't speak for Allie, but I'm severely obsessed with reviews, so please keep em coming. **_

_**I'm sure y'all are sick of me yammering on, so we'll get down to the real reason you're here. You just want some WilSon naughty bits, right?**_

_**Well too damn bad. You're gonna have to wait just a bit longer. Our boys are gonna be stubborn before they get down and dirty. But believe me, they do get dirrrrrrty.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, tweets, PMs, carrier pigeons and telegrams, y'all are the business. **_

_**WARNING: Boys think dirty things about other boys.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ain't ours. Cause if it was, Nick Fallon would be pushing up daisies and Gabi Hernandez would be right next to him. **_

_**xx**_

Will took a seat on the edge of the stage, basking in the glory of the United Center. His childhood hero Michael Jordan played here, and the fact that he got to perform in the same arena was blowing his mind. Yet, the immense anticipation and excitement he felt didn't have anything to do with his boyhood idol.

Number 23 himself could have plopped down on stage right next to him and Will probably wouldn't have even noticed. His mind was fixated on one thing. _And one thing only_.

The sole focus on Will's brain should have been the music. The reason he was here. But it wasn't. No, his thoughts were consumed by a certain dark haired beauty.

Walking onto the stage Troy's voice filled the arena, "Alright everybody, let's get a move on. The faster we start, the faster we can get out of here."

Will walked up to Troy, shifting nervously from one foot to the other, "Hey man uhm can I ask you something?"

Troy looked up from his clipboard, "What? Oh Lord, don't tell me you're sick or some shit like that?"

Will eyes widened, "NO! Nothing like that; I was just wondering if the set list was official yet?"

Troy eyed the superstar closely, "Why?"

"Have you ever heard the song Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson?" Will questioned hopefully.

Troy's skeptical look didn't fade, "Yeah, my girls love that JB wannabe."

"Awesome, so I was thinking that we could do it tonight. The vocals and guitar chords are a breeze, it's got a good beat, and you know Mac is the best damn DJ around so he can do all that electronic shit in his sleep." Will grinned excitedly, "What d'ya say? Can we? Please!"

Troy looked into Will's puppy dog eyes and sighed, "If it will get you to quit looking at me like that then fine."

Will smiled widely, "Yes! Thank you so much Troy, it means a lot!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, you can make it up to me by not acting like such a fucking baby when I wake you up from now on."

Will nodded frantically, "Yeah dude, whatever you say."

Troy was writing the new song in the lineup when he looked up at Will, "Oh please Horton, you couldn't last a week without complaining about everything, let alone bitching about your wake up calls."

Will flipped his manager off with his favorite finger, laughing, "Okay so you're probably right."

Troy walked off the stage, "Okay people let's do this shit. From the top, leading with 'How Can It Be'."

Troy kept ranting about the order of the songs, but Will heard none of it. He walked up to the mic, put his ear piece in and waited for his band to tune up.

Since this morning, his thoughts were constantly drifting in one direction. Sonny. The hot personal trainer, _screw that_, the hottest man Will had ever laid eyes on, was dominating every thought, every move, every breath.

There was something about this guy that Will found intriguing. There was an immediate connection in those deep brown eyes that both thrilled and terrified him. And not to mention the glaringly obvious, but Sonny was stacked. Will was willing to bet he had abs for days. And he seemed so smart and kind and gorgeous and down to earth and just ugh, perfect.

_And holy shit I need to shut up before I accidently propose if I see him tonight. _

Will was suddenly pulled out of his Sonny induced coma by the sound of the bass. Shaking his head and rolling his shoulders, Will took a few deep breaths. _I need to get my shit together and pull my head out of my ass. _

_C'mon Horton. He's just another guy. A hot guy. A really, really hot guy. Wait, what was I doing? _

Will stepped back from the microphone and groaned quietly. Sonny was going to be in the audience tonight, and if he couldn't get it together just thinking about the boy, then this concert was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he thought.

**xx**

"Great rehearsal everyone, don't forget call is at six. And be on time or you're fucking fired, especially you Horton." Troy grinned, obviously pleased with his little jab.

Will sat on the edge of the stage, oblivious to the insult his tour manager had just dished out.

"Will? Hey, Will? Dude? Hello?" Will's drummer Cole slapped the back of his head, jolting the singer out of his daydream.

Will rose to his feet frantically, "Oh, hey Cole what's up?"

"Are you okay man?" Cole looked concerned, clearly sensing the blonde's distraction.

Before Will could answer Jess ran up to the boys, "Oh I'm sure he's fine. Probably just a little dehydrated. Better go put some water in this boy before the big show, bye Cole!"

Cole looked at them both questioningly, "Yeah okay half-pint, whatever you say. Deuces."

Jess groaned at the drummer's response before dragging Will down the back hallway, away from everyone else.

"What the hell is wrong with you Will?"

Will turned to her, "Jesus Jess would you slow down? And what are you talking about, nothing's wrong?"

Jess halted and Will stumbled slightly, thrown by the sudden change of pace. She leaned against the wall and turned an accusing finger towards the confused man.

"You were totally off all sound check and I know why."

Will scoffed, "Please bitch, I sounded like a fucking angel. Besides, I have nothing to be off about. You're on crack."

Jess practically sang, "Sonny. Sonny from the gym. Sonny who you want to do bad things to. Sonny who you want to do bad things to you."

Wills cheeks darkened, "I… what? What no...I don't... Who?"

Jess snorted, "Awh you think you can lie to me that's so cute."

Will narrowed his eyes, "Fuck off Jess, and would you keep your damn voice down."

Jess groaned and looked down the empty hallway, "There is no one here, so calm your shit princess."

"I'm not having this conversation here. Let's go." Will took her hand and drug her back to his dressing room.

Jess took a seat in one of the comfy chairs and Will settled in to one across from the petite ball of energy.

She cracked a grin, "Sooooo?"

Will looked at her annoyed, "So what?"

"So are you going to be straight with me?" Jess started laughing, unable to resist the opportunity to bait her friend.

Will started to get angry, "And what exactly is so damn hysterical? Huh?"

"You couldn't be straight if the entire male species fell off the face of the earth." Jess continued to laugh. "I can't even imagine your dick near a hoo-hah let alone in one." By this time Jess had tears rolling down her cheeks and Will was just sitting there, entirely unamused.

"Oh screw you Jess, you're just SO hilarious. Let's all make fun of the gay boy." Will's tone was serious, but he knew Jess wouldn't take his statement to heart.

Jess tried to pull herself together, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Okay, okay I'm sorry but that shit was just too good to pass up. Now let's down to business, tell me about Sonny."

Will looked down at his hands avoiding Jess's eyes, "What about Sonny? He's coming to the concert as a thank you for the free training session."

Jess wasn't buying any of it, "And?"

"And that's it."

Jess eyed Will, "Come on don't do this to me Will. I have put up with way too much of your shit to play this game."

Will scoffed, "Hate to break it to ya sweet cheeks, but you aren't exactly a saint either."

"No, I'm not and that is why our weird, fucked up friendship works so perfectly. So cut the shit and just talk to me." Jess demanded.

Will continued to dodge the question, "I don't know what you want from me."

"William Robert Horton, I swear to sweet baby Jesus up in heaven that I am going to kick your ass..."

Will interrupted her, "FINE! Okay, yes I like Sonny. Happy? What is there not to like? He's attractive, funny, he has a stable job."

Jess's eyes widened, "Whoa there, I had no idea you were signing the mortgage tomorrow. Did you need me to drop you off or is your husband picking you up?"

Will opened his mouth to protest but Jess stopped him, "No no no, you just said he had a stable job. What the hell is that about? You make millions, and yet you're thrilled to find someone who has a training position?"

Will had no idea why that just came out of his mouth, "I...I don't know what that meant exactly."

"I was just thinking I was gonna have to book you a hotel like all the other one night stands but I guess I will be scouting out a venue for the reception instead." Jess said.

Will raised his voice, a little wounded by his friend's dig, "Cut the shit Jess."

"Why don't you?" Jess tossed Will a bitch brow, tired of the games.

By the look on Will's face she could tell he wasn't joking, "Oh my God. You- you really like this guy".

Will kept looking down at his hands, suddenly very interested in the lines running across his palm.

"So he's not another Justin? Or Alex? Or shit, do you remember Caleb? Well of course YOU remember him but wow, what an asshole."

Will looked up at her with wide eyes, "No Jess, not like any of those guys and definitely not like Caleb."

"Wow okay. So is he like a Thomas?" Jess asked carefully, unsure how Will would respond to the question.

Will looked away and winced. His ex-boyfriend was not an easy subject for him. Thomas was still a pretty off limit topic and every time he thought about the man it hurt. And not the good, oh all the memories way, but the wow, this is a bitch kind of feeling.

"God Jess, no Sonny is not like Thomas. First off, he's not an asshole and second of all he isn't still in the fucking closet." Will struggled to take deep breaths, completely put off that Jess had the balls to compare the sweet trainer to someone like Thomas.

Jess took a few deep breaths herself, trying to figure out how she wanted to word her next question, "I know that, but I meant your feelings for Sonny. Are they like the ones you had for Thomas?"

Will didn't speak, trying to wrap his head around the loaded question. He knew the answer in his heart but wasn't ready to admit it out loud quite yet. "This is so weird; we are sitting around talking about a guy we just met like I've known him my whole life."

Jess put her hand on Will's leg, "I think it's only weird because you're scared."

Will sighed and stood suddenly, "You're damn right I'm scared. Jess, I met this guy, what, six hours ago and I'm already having these kinds of feelings? Maybe I just need to fuck him and I'll get it out of my system."

Jess smiled slightly, "We both know that's not what you want."

Will shook his head and fell back in to the armchair, "I have a serious problem."

Jess clapped triumphantly, "Yes! You do, and the first step is admitting you've got one."

Will nudged her and laughed, "Shut up. What is my problem anyway? Is it that I'm boy crazy?"

Jess laughed, "YES! Your middle name should not be Robert it should be boy crazy. William Boy-Crazy Horton, with a hyphen and everything."

Will threw his arms up, "God, what were my parents thinking with that Robert business? And girl, you've got no room to talk, you know you have the same problem I do."

Jess looked up at the blonde haired singer, "Being boy crazy? Hell yea. But the difference is you have the boys falling all over you; I couldn't get a dude to touch me with a fucking ten foot pole if my life depended on it."

Will threw an arm around Jess's shoulder, "Hey! You will find a guy who is going to fall all over you one day. I mean look at you… You're smart, feisty and have some serious sass. Guys dig that shit. And I guess you are physically appealing to straight guys, since you have boobs and all that other _stuff_."

Jess eyed Will with mild distain, "Wow Horton your compassion is astonishing."

Will's eyes widened, " I...uhhhm."

Jess laughed, "I know what you were trying to say, Will. You're just so caught up in the D you have no idea how to talk to a lady. I don't get why all those teenage girls like you so much."

Will flashed his million dollar smile, "My irresistible charm and good looks, duh."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Okay hot shot whatever you say. Let's go get some food before it is too late and you fall into a food coma cause you're a fucking bottomless pit."

Will stood and offered his hand, "M'lady."

Jess snorted, "Oh now you're gonna be a gentleman?"

Will held an offended hand across his chest, "When am I anything _but _a perfect gentleman?"

Jess pretended to think about it, "What about that time I walked in on you balls deep in…"

"AYE! Okay, shit Jess, I got it."

Jess shot Will an innocent look, "You love me and you know it."

Will snorted and pulled the door open, following his wild assistant towards the smell of the catered barbeque, "Only God knows why woman. You're a bucket and a half of crazy."

Arching a perfectly groomed brow, Jess smiled widely, "Careful superstar, remember I'm the one who decides if Sonny gets VIP or bowl tickets tonight."

Will paled, "I love you. So much."

Jess's smile widened even further, "That's what I thought."

_**So there's that. Who adores Jess? *raises hand* I'm seriously obsessed with her feisty ass self.**_

_**If you're still here and still enjoying our little baby, please review. I've yet to determine if Allie is a review whore, but we all know I am, so I'm just gonna keep begging ;)**_

_**Seriously, thank you so much for your support y'all. **_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. Who wants Will to sing to them? Private concert perhaps? *flails wildly* meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **_

_**P.P.S. Allie wrote the majority of this chapter. Is she not fucking fantastic!? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the continual support of this little nugget. Y'all are just too damn fantastic. **_

_**We're spoiled. And I fucking love it. **_

_**Once again, no WilSon giggity bits, but we do get some Ben and Jess hijinks! **_

_**WARNING: Boys enjoy each other's tongues in their mouths. Sorry bout it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own it. By now, Gabi would be smooshed into a zillion pieces and the boys would have airtime every mothereffing day for pete's sake. **_

Will shoved himself into his jeans and tossed on one of his favorite tanks before grabbing a beanie and throwing it on. _Holy bad hair day._

A loud knock on the door alerted him to a presence moments before his fireball of an assistant burst through the entryway.

"Ya know, when you knock, it's customary to wait for a response." Will couldn't help but laugh at the unamused look on Jess's face.

"Such a comedian, I don't know why you're wasting your time with music. Clearly your talents lie in the stand-up field."

Will took a mock bow as Jess shook her head, "Okay funny guy. Just wanted to tell you I reserved two tickets for Sonny in will call, so he shouldn't have any problem finding them."

Unable to stop the massive smile that spread across his face, Will nodded his thanks, "Everyone knows he's one of my guests?"

Jess snorted, "Of course. They're gonna roll out the red carpet and make sure that he's treated like royalty."

Will made a motion with his middle finger and sighed dramatically, "You're the only royalty around here… a royal pain in my ass."

The comment didn't even faze the redhead, "Speaking of my ass, you should be kissing it since I wrestled up two VIP passes for your eye candy and whoever he decides to bring."

Will grinned and pulled Jess in for a hug, "I love you."

Jess pretended to be disgusted as she squeezed Will tight, "You smell like sweat and I'm gonna punch you in the kidney if you don't let me go."

Laughing, Will released the woman and looked down with a smile, "Are you gonna bring Sonny backstage so I can at least say thanks again before we take off?"

Nodding, Jess grinned, "Sure thing princess. Now, let's get your shit together so you can put on one hell of a show for your man crush."

Will groaned, "Seriously. That's why I'm gay. Women are ridiculous."

Jess smiled widely, "No, you're gay because you like taking it up the…"

She trailed off as Will covered her mouth with his hand, "Jesus Jess, have a little class."

Sticking her tongue out, Jess swiped it against Will's palm which he retracted hastily, "JESS! That's fucking gross."

Smiling, Jess shrugged her shoulders, "You asked for it."

Will wiped his hand on his jeans and shuddered, "You're such a child."

Jess glared playfully, "Was that a short joke?"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Will edged towards the doorway, "I uh, have to go."

Calling out after Will as he raced down the hallway, Jess couldn't help but smile, "Pansyass!"

Turning around, Will shot her a wide grin, "You know you love me."

Jess nodded and yelled her response, "Only on days that end in 'y'!"

**xx**

Sonny stepped nervously up to the window, hoping that Will had managed to reserve the tickets so he didn't look like an absolute fool.

"Hi, uhm, I think I have tickets on reserve. Under Sonny Kiriakis maybe?"

The attendant looked unamused as she typed a few things on her computer, "You think?"

Sonny blushed, "Well, I was told that I'd have tickets waiting."

Ben stepped up to the window, not a shy bone in his body, "So here's the deal. My boy here has tickets on hold from Will Horton himself so maybe you can check a little faster before we need to take this over your head, mkay angel?"

The worker's eyes widened as she realized Ben wasn't bluffing. Stammering nervously, she pulled out two wristbands and two lanyards with VIP passes hanging from them, "Here you go. I am so sorry!"

Sonny shook his head as he took the items, "Don't worry about it, he's kind of an asshole sometimes."

Ben snatched the lanyard from Sonny's grasp and huffed dramatically, "HEY!"

Sonny shrugged and shot the girl another smile, "Thanks."

She nodded, "Enjoy the show!"

Ben waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Oh honey, we will!"

**xx**

Back in the VIP section Sonny was mesmerized; watching Will on stage was unbelievable. The way he was moving should have been illegal and he was fairly certain he was either going to pass out or rush the stage and start doing ridiculously inappropriate things to the hot blonde right then and there.

Will had just finished up another song when Ben came behind him and put his arm around him and pulled him out of his _wet _daydream, "Dude this is fucking awesome."

Before Sonny could respond they heard the cheers subside and Will started to speak.

"Hey everyone how ya feelin tonight?"

The crowd of teenage girls and their semi-intoxicated parents screamed back. Even Ben who was slightly hammered himself shrieked loudly.

"Chicago you are amazing and I wanted to do something special tonight. We're gonna shake it up and I'm gonna cover a song by one of my good friends Cody Simpson. This is _Pretty Brown Eyes_." Will glanced towards the VIP section, hoping Sonny would get the hint.

The arena erupted at the mention of the other teen idol. One teenage heartthrob singing another teenage heartthrob's song? _Jesus, these girls are gonna start some kind of 14 year old sex riot. _

Sonny giggled quietly to himself as those thoughts were rolling around in his head. He tried to avoid the possibility of his heart getting involved, as his head was already having enough trouble keeping the idyllic thoughts at bay. But that went out the window the moment Will began to sing.

Sonny could tell that Will was looking at the VIP area but he still refused to think that the blonde was focused in his direction for a reason. _Pretty Brown Eyes...must be a coincidence. _

He had never heard the song but in the back of his mind he was hoping that perhaps the music had been chosen for a specific reason.

The introduction was playing and Will started swaying to the beat. _Damn_ he looked good.

Not that he didn't at the beginning of the concert but there was something different in his eyes. He looked confident and almost..._hungry_. For what exactly, Sonny wasn't sure. But he'd be willing to give anything to find out.

The instant those lips parted and the words began falling, Sonny was a goner.

_**This girl she came 'round**_

_**The corner, looking like a model**_

_**Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle**_

_**Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird**_

_**First time ever I was lost for words**_

_**Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong**_

_**Love at first sight if that exists at all**_

_**I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck**_

_**And then baby girl looked up**_

Will was in the zone. He was working the stage like a pro and Sonny was in awe. This man was born to perform.

_Holy shit it was like this song was made for us. Well I mean if I was a girl…_

Sonny snorted, _us?_ _Cool your jets Kiriakis, there isn't an 'us'._ Ben looked at him strangely and Sonny waved him off, determined to soak up every second of this performance.

_**And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_

_**What you doin' later tonight?**_

_**Would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

_**And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_

_**What you doin' later tonight?**_

_**Would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

Will pointed his finger right at the VIP section and Sonny almost lost his shit. _This is not fucking happening. This is a dream. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP. _

Pinching his forearm, Sonny winced, _definitely not a dream._

_**This girl she was a lil hottie,**_

_**She know she got it**_

_**Came from the city so she loves to party**_

_**The JT song make her move that body**_

_**She dancing all night long**_

_**Cause I can tell that she was a wild one**_

_**That's why I was shy at first,**_

_**But I finally worked up the nerve**_

Will was all over the stage, moving and shaking his hips like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Sonny was doing his best to remain in the upright position. Half of his brain was focused on Will's every move and the other half was mentally combing through inventory at the gym so he wouldn't spontaneously blow his load like a 12 year old boy.

_**And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_

_**What you doin' later tonight?**_

_**Would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

_**And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_

_**What you doin' later tonight?**_

_**Would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

A millions thoughts were running through Sonny's head as Will stopped dead center on the stage and focused his sights towards the VIP section. And just when Sonny thought he couldn't take any more Will started _rapping. _

_**Look hey hey little pretty brown eyes**_

_**Don't you ever be looking at them other guys**_

_**'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me**_

_**Start swimming over here and ride my wave**_

_**'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow**_

_**Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar**_

_**I got the keys, so jump in my car**_

_**Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far**_

It took everything in him not to come right then and there. Sonny could not believe Will Horton just rapped on stage whilst staring directly at him. _God I hope he was staring at me. _

Will winked and then turned to greet the screaming girls to his left. Sonny's eyes went wide. _Now i__f that wasn't a fucking sign I don't know what is. _

_**And I said hey there pretty brown eyes**_

_**What you doin' later tonight?**_

_**would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

_**Hey there pretty brown eyes**_

_**What you doin' later tonight?**_

_**would you mind if I spend time with you?**_

_**Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_

_**Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_

_**Spend a little little little bit of time with you**_

_**Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you**_

The music stopped and Sonny cheered loudly. The sky could have fallen right in front of him and he wouldn't have even noticed. He was on cloud nine hundred and sixty seven and still rising. It was hard for him to even process what had just happened, almost like a dream.

Sonny couldn't wait to see Will after the concert and tell him how amazing he was. Ben offered him another beer but he refused. He wanted to be nice and sober when he saw Will. He sat back, enjoying the remainder of the concert, ready to see what the rest of the night would bring.

**xx**

The concert was winding down and Will had just come back onstage for his encore when a large security guard approached Sonny and Ben.

Sonny swallowed nervously as the man pointed in his direction and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. _Universal sign for 'follow me if you don't wanna get the shit beat out of you.' _

Ben giggled happily and trailed after the taller man with wide eyes, "Ooooh, we're going on a field trip!"

Sonny slapped a hand over his face and snuck a peek at Will, who was busy popping and locking all over the damn place.

"Ben, I swear to God I am going to break every single Mariah Carey CD you own if you don't cool your shit."

Ben gasped as tears gathered in his eyes, "Noooooooooo. Not MC, please. I'll be good! I swear!"

Sonny smirked, he knew just where to hit em.

The behemoth of a man led the two to a door off to the side where a familiar face was waiting.

Jess squealed loudly, "Hey good lookin!"

Sonny blushed and wiped away some of the nerves that had gathered, "Hey Jess, thanks so much for getting us tickets."

Nodding slowly, Jess appraised Ben with careful eyes, "Speaking of us, who is this tall drink of water?"

Ben stuck his hand out enthusiastically, "Hi I'm Ben and that's Sonny."

Sonny groaned and took a step closer before Ben could unleash any more damage.

"Ben, babe, she already knows who I am."

Jess's gazed tightened as she looked between the couple, "Babe?"

Ben grinned widely as he threw an arm around Sonny's shoulder, "Mmmmhmmm. I'm his babe and he's my sunshine."

Rolling her eyes, Jess cursed under her breath, "Fucking figures."

Ben, completely buzzed and oblivious, sighed happily, "Man, Tucker would fucking kill me if he saw where I was right now."

Jess threw her hands up, "Are you guys in some sort of fucked up three-way relationship? Because a, I don't have time for that shit, and b, can I watch?"

Sonny snorted and Ben looked thoroughly confused, "Huh?"

Shaking his head, Sonny explained, "Ben is my best friend and Tucker is _his_ boyfriend."

Jess had the decency to blush lightly and she cocked an eyebrow in Sonny's direction, "You call your best friend babe?"

Sonny shrugged, "I like pet names, gotta problem with that?"

Jess held her hands up in surrender, "No, not at all."

Ben's arm shot up like he was in third grade and had a pressing question. Jess giggled loudly and pointed in his direction, "Yes, Ben?"

Grinning, Ben slapped Sonny soundly on the back and began the verbal diarrhea, "So what's it gonna take to get your superstar to shag my boy here? This man neeeeeds it. I mean, it's been what, Son? Like a year?"

Sonny shrugged out of Ben's grasp and turned on the man with wide eyes and a red face, "I fucking will kill you where you stand if you so much as bring up Will and shag in the same sentence again. Do you understand me?"

Ben looked thoroughly bewildered and he just smirked, "You don't wanna shag Will?"

Jess was clutching at her sides as she wheezed loudly, "Oh shit a brick. Yeah, Sonny, don't you wanna shag Will?"

Sonny threw his hands up, "Fucking hell, you two are _never_ allowed in the same room again."

The room went silent as Jess held a hand up to her ear and listened to the message that was being relayed through the small earpiece.

"He just finished up, you two come with me."

Sonny began shaking slightly and Ben furrowed his brow, "You okie dokie sunshine?"

Nodding, Sonny didn't respond verbally. _Hell, verbal anything was out of the picture for the time being_.

Jess grinned as she led them towards another room with couches and comfy chairs, "Make yourselves at home. Will won't be in for a while, he usually signs first."

Ben raised his hand again and Sonny almost socked him in the gut but Jess smiled, "Ben?"

Grinning, Ben looked quite pleased with himself, "Signs what?"

Snorting, Jess glanced at Sonny who shook his head as if to say 'I'm sorry', "Signs autographs sweetie."

Ben nodded seriously, "Cause he's a famous rockstar?"

Jess smiled, "Yep."

Ben wasn't finished though, "… who Sonny wants to bang seven ways from Sunday and probably seven ways from Saturday too."

Sonny's eyes widened and he turned around and plopped down on a sofa with his head in his hands.

Jess began laughing hysterically once again and she pointed a small finger at Ben, "I like you green eyes, we're gonna get along just fine."

Sonny groaned, "Fuck me."

Both Jess and Ben shrieked, "That's what she said!" as Sonny burrowed deeper into the couch.

Another radio message made Jess go silent and she sighed, "I have to go fix someone else's shit. Y'all just chill here. I'll swing back by if I get a chance."

Ben waved, "Bye bye tiny tot."

Jess frowned, "You're plastered and you still have the brain capacity to make short jokes."

Ben smiled widely as if she'd given him the biggest compliment ever, "Thank you."

Jess shook her head with a grin and stepped closer to Sonny, "Hey handsome?"

Sonny looked up with a small smile, barely able to hide the nerves, "Hmm?"

"Don't be so nervous, he's just like any other guy."

Sonny snorted, "Yeah, just your everyday, run-of-the-mill, multimillionaire, rock star, right?"

Jess grinned brightly, "Yes! I'm so glad you understand."

She bent down and pecked a quick kiss to Sonny's cheek and laughed as Ben raised his brows and pointed to his own.

Jess smirked, "I think you're one of my new favorite people."

She lowered her voice and whispered loudly as she pressed a wet kiss to Ben's cheek, "Make sure those two get it right and at least make out a little bit."

Ben giggled widely and playfully saluted as Jess flounced out of the room with a wave in Sonny's direction.

As the door slid shut, Sonny turned to Ben, "You so much as say anything to Will about how I feel and I will end you."

Ben rolled his eyes, "You're such a buzzkill Kiriakis."

Sonny's serious look didn't fade, "I'm serious Ben. If Will likes me, he needs to tell me, not vice versa. I don't want him thinking I'm just obsessed with him cause he's famous. You got it."

Ben nodded, "Gots it."

Sonny groaned and relaxed back in the seat, _this was going to be interesting…_

_**Okay, before y'all come after us with pitchforks, I swear that the boys will be together again in the next chapter! **_

_**Seriously, thank you to each and every one of you who have taken the time to review. It means the world to us and my muse operates much better when she's been fed compliments. She's a greedy lil thang.**_

_**Also, I received some pretty shitty news this week, and you guys have been instrumental in cheering me up, so thank you. (again) **_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. Review or no boysex for you dirty pervs *gasp***_

_**P.P.S. Allie is killin the writing game, don't you lovelies agree!? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi all! Tis Sunday once again, which means… NEWCHAPTERYAY! **_

_**I don't believe we've expressly stated this, but we are updating once a week on Sundays. And that's it. Both of us are INSANELY busy and have to focus on RL. *ugh* **_

_**We would love to update every damn day, but it just isn't possible. However, thank you SOOO much for the sweet reviews and requests to update ASAP. We see them and love them and wish we could, but life is a heartless bitch. **_

_**Also, you all freaking rock my damn socks. That is all.**_

_**WARNING: Boys enjoy other boys company more than the average dude.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own this shit. However we own a love of the Pittsburgh Penguins and all things Sidney Crosby (google him).**_

_**xx**_

Will exited stage right and Troy was there with a bottle of water and a towel. Taking both gratefully, he soaked up the beads of sweat and downed the cool liquid in one go.

"Shit. Chicago knows how to throw down."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, apparently. Alright you've got two hours with fans and then you need to be back on the bus cause we leave for Indy."

Will nodded, looking around for his half-pint assistant, "You see Jess?"

Troy shrugged, "The nutbag was around here a minute ago, said something about meeting some guy if I recall?"

Will's heart rate, already beating fast from the show, picked up at the thought of Sonny.

He slapped Troy on the back and hustled out towards the area where fans had gathered, hoping for a picture or autograph. Security was wall to wall, holding back the masses.

Will took a seat at the table and Troy spoke with the head of security, giving the all clear to let the mob file in.

He loved this. Getting to meet the people who were helping fuel and fund his dreams was incredible.

After an hour and a half of smiling, signing and hugging, Will was thankful when Troy stepped in and informed the crowd that his time was up.

The disappointed sighs made him feel bad but he didn't let it get to him. He had personal time coming up with a hot ass trainer.

Will sniffed his shirt and grimaced, maybe he should change first.

Following Troy, his manager pointed him to one of the back rooms of the complex arena, "Jess is in there with some dudes or something.

Will ran a nervous hand through his hair and followed Troy's finger, anxious to see Sonny.

"Remember Horton, you've got twenty minutes. Don't make me drag you out kicking and screaming."

Will threw the man a thumbs up and reached for the door handle, taking in a deep breath as he pushed it open.

**xx**

Sonny heard the door open and stood suddenly, so nervous he felt like he was about to get sick. Ben eyed him with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"You okay?" He whispered quietly, not wanting Will to hear.

Sonny nodded, "Fine."

Will looked around in surprise; Jess was nowhere to be seen. However, the man who hadn't left his brain for the past few hours was standing a mere ten feet away from him and he was going to enjoy every second.

"Sonny, hi!" Will wiped his palms on his jeans before sticking his hand out.

Sonny grasped the strong hand and squeezed gently, barely resisting the urge to pull Will in close and run his hands over every inch of the man.

_Whoa Kiriakis, back the truck up. He's just another guy. Calm your shit._

Will's attention shifted from the hot personal trainer to the other man in the room. Of fucking course Sonny would have a boyfriend, just his damn luck. And the guy was cute too.

Sonny grinned and gestured to the green eyed god, "Will, this is Ben. My b…"

Ben stuck his hand out and interrupted Sonny's sentence before he could finish, "Hi, it's so great to meet you. Thanks for the tickets."

Will nodded, determined to at least be civil to the man who was standing in the way of what he wanted.

Taking Ben's hand, Will shook it firmly and resisted the urge to pull Sonny close and leave his mark on that flawless looking neck.

"My pleasure, it's the least I could do. I really appreciated Sonny taking the time to work with me this morning."

Sonny blushed lightly and shrugged off the compliment, "It wasn't a problem, and besides, you were easy."

Catching how his last statement sounded, Sonny rushed to correct himself, "I meant easy to train!"

Will and Ben both laughed at Sonny's flustered mistake.

"Did you guys have a good time?"

Sonny thought back to the visual of Will shaking his money maker for all he was worth and nodded, "Oh uhm, yes absolutely. The VIP tickets certainly weren't necessary though."

Will shrugged, "That was all Jess. Guess she likes you."

Ben grinned widely, "I like her a lots too. She's so teeny!"

Will arched a brow and Sonny groaned as he tugged Ben close and leaned up to whisper fiercely in his ear.

Ben frowned and stuck his lower lip out as he received Sonny's message loud and clear.

Sonny shrugged apologetically, "Someone's had a little too much to drink."

Will nodded, "Yeah, I see that."

There was an awkward silence and Will decided he wasn't gonna stick around to see how happy Sonny was with the taller man.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks again. Sorry I can't stay. We leave for Indianapolis in like ten minutes so I've gotta bounce."

Ben pouted, "BUT you just got here!"

Will resisted the urge to shove the taller man out the doorway and have his way with the delicious brown eyed boy that was looking seriously confused at the moment.

"I don't make the rules. Glad you guys could make it tonight."

Will stuck his hand out and Sonny sighed softly as he took it, "Will, thank you."

Ignoring the sparks that shot through his body at Sonny's soft touch, Will looked down at his feet, "Uh yeah, no problem."

Ben thrust his own hand out and grinned widely, "You sing real pretty."

Will grinned slightly and shook Ben's hand, "Thanks Ben."

Sonny had so many things he wanted to say, but he kept quiet. Obviously the attraction he felt for the blond rock star was one sided.

Will rocked back on his heels and blew out a breath, "Nice to see you again Sonny. Ben, it was a pleasure."

_Not._

Ben pouted slightly, "Wait, wait, wait, Jess said you two had to make out a little bit. How's you gonna do that if you leave?"

Will's cheeks darkened and he growled softly under his breath, "Fucker."

Sonny just about threw himself into Will's arms after he uttered that absolutely sinful sound.

Laughing nervously, Sonny waved a hand dismissively, "Ben and Jess are nothing but trouble together, I wouldn't listen to a word they say."

Will smirked and Sonny melted, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Sonny shifted anxiously, gathering the courage to ask Will to stay longer when Ben scooted up next to him and tossed an arm around his shoulders.

Leaning into his best friend, Sonny sighed and turned his focus on Will once more.

The beautiful smile had faded and was replaced by an angry scowl. Baffled, Sonny opened his mouth but was interrupted by Will's harsh words.

"Anyways, I've got to leave. Bye."

And with that, the blonde man ripped the door open and stormed out.

Ben scoffed, "I can see why you didn't make out with him. What an asshole."

Sonny jabbed his elbow into Ben's ribs, "Shut it. He's not an asshole. He lives in an entirely different world than we do."

Ben shrugged, "I don't give a shit if he is from Mars, he's still a dick. Now, take me home sunshine."

Looking around, Sonny paused for a moment, "How the hell do we even get out of here?"

Ben giggled, "I dunno, I'm drunk. Your job, not mine."

Sonny sighed and linked his arm with Ben's, "You're just lucky I put up with your shit."

Grinning, Ben hip checked the brunette and tossed him a wink, "Don't I know it."

**xx**

Will was so angry. And he had absolutely no idea why.

Well, he knew why, but refused to acknowledge the simple fact. He wanted what he couldn't have.

As someone who was well-known and recognized in the industry, he wasn't used to not getting his way. And yeah, if that made him a spoiled brat, so be it.

He strode angrily back the bus, ignoring every single member of his crew that tried to talk to him.

Lucky for her, Jess was nowhere to be seen. Otherwise, it was entirely possible that Will would unleash on the pint sized redhead.

She had to of known that Sonny was in a relationship, she was too damn nosy to gloss over the fact that there was a gorgeous piece of man hanging all over him.

That girl was in for a serious dressing down the next time he laid eyes on her.

Thankfully his bus was easily accessible from the back entrance because he needed some serious alone time.

Will knew it wasn't fair to take his anger out on others, but he was beyond frustrated.

Here was this gorgeous, amazing, sweet guy and he just had to forget all about him.

Storming onto his bus, Will was grateful it seemed to be deserted. Neither Jess nor Troy were lurking around and that was definitely for the best.

Heading for his bedroom, Will tapped out a quick text to his manager.

_On bus. Leave ASAP. _

He wanted out of this city. There was a brown eyed boy he so desperately needed to start forgetting.

Stripping, Will left his clothes in a pile on the floor and crawled under the covers.

His phone buzzed and he opened a text from Troy,

_Leaving in five. Jess with you?_

Will tensed just at the sight of his assistant's name. He typed a quick reply before tossing his phone to the side and relaxing against the bed.

His mind was racing and Will groaned loudly, frustration seeping out of every pore.

Unable to shake the idea that was running through his brain, he reached for his song journal and flipped to a new page.

Before he could stop himself, four words appeared on the blank sheet of paper.

_Come Back To Me._

_**Eeeeep. Our boys hit a little speedbump. Y'all know what they say about assuming, right? **_

_**Sorry this chapter is so late in the day, I just pulled a 16 hour shift at the hospital and I don't think I could spell my name correctly if my life depended on it. Which is sad because it's only 3 letters…**_

_**Anyways, thank you so very manys for all the bitchin' reviews. We adore each and every one! **_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. I swear these boys will eventually get down and do the bow chicka wow wow, be patient grasshoppers. **_

_**P.P.S. Anyone wanna place bets on how long I can write without the sexy times? Lol.**_

_**P.P.P.S. Review. **_

_**P.P.P.P.S. I mean it. ;) We looooooove reviews. Our muses are demanding divas. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**We may have to go into hiding after that last chapter…y'all don't play.**_

_**Sorry to be such a tease, but as one reviewer so stated, we really know the art of a slow burn. Which for one, made me insanely giddy. And yes, if we drag out the buildup, just imagine how banging the first *ahem* bang will be… ;)**_

_**Absolutely cannot thank you guys enough. Each review, favorite and follow makes us feel so loved. **_

_**I regret to inform you we've got just a little bit longer til the boys stop being dumb and finally get their shit together.**_

_**WARNING: Boys think about other boys inappropriately. Whoops.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not ours. But at least they popped off Nick? **_

_**xx**_

Sonny woke up with a heavy heart and a mouthful of words he wished he would have said. Rolling around in bed, he replayed last night over and over.

Sighing, he threw the covers off and swung his feet over the side until they landed on the cool hardwood. Resting his head in his hands, he groaned. Those stunning blue eyes were going to be the death of him.

Shaking his shoulders, Sonny stretched his arms out and an emitted an inhuman sound. Mornings sucked.

Mornings after having your heart broken were especially brutal.

Sonny stood, his boxers falling low on his hips. He pushed his bedroom door open and padded softly to his living room where his best friend was currently snoring like a fucking freight train.

The trainer slapped Ben's ass and giggled as he jumped and twitched, rolling off the couch and landing in a graceful heap on the floor.

Looking up, his hair was sticking out in a million different directions and he groaned, "Dickhead."

Sonny grinned widely, "Good morning to you too, time for your drunk ass to go home and mine to get to work."

Ben flopped back on the floor and he held up a hand, "I swear, someone spiked my drink. I don't remember recovery being such a bitch."

Arching a brow, Sonny mocked sympathy, "Or maybe you're just getting old."

Ben gasped, "Bite your tongue."

Sonny grasped the outstretched hand and Ben boosted himself up off the floor with the added assistance.

"Jesus, you might be right. I feel like I got hit by a semi."

Sonny grinned, "You definitely look like it too."

"You're such a dick."

"You know you love me."

Ben nodded, "Which is why I'm about to say this..."

Sonny shook his head, "I don't want to fucking hear it. I know what you're gonna say. I'm fine. I'm over it. There's nothing to talk about."

Ben tried again, "Sonny, you're disappointed. I can see it in your eyes."

Sonny slammed his eyes shut and looked away, "Can we just not do this right now? I need to get to the gym and you get to go see Tucker."

Holding his hands up surrender, Ben backed off, "Alright, but seriously. Just call me if you need to talk, got it?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah man, I will."

**xx**

Sonny pushed the through the doors of his gym and groaned as he saw Jake waiting eagerly at the front desk.

Raising his eyebrows, Jake threw Sonny a wide smile, "So?"

Sonny ignored his boss and clocked in before tossing his bag in the back room. Jake followed closely, "C'mon Kiriakis. Give it up. What happened with you and the rock star?"

"Nothing fucking happened, okay? Turns out he's a total asshole and I'm a total fool."

Jake sighed quietly and rested a hand on Sonny's shoulder, "Hey man, I'm sorry. I thought you guys connected really well yesterday."

Sonny barked out a short laugh, "Yeah, so did I."

Jake winced at the hurt look that flashed across Sonny's face, "Dude. You don't need to be here if you just wanna take a day and chill."

Sonny shook his head, "I'm fine. It'll be good for me to work out some frustration."

Nodding, Jake turned and headed back out towards the front, "Let me know if you need anything."

Sonny threw Jake a quick nod and started rummaging through his bag for his hand wraps.

It was time to sweat out his anger. And the hurt.

As Sonny began meticulously wrapping the material, he sighed. If he planned on working out all the pain he'd built up within the past 24 hours he was going to be here for a long time.

**xx**

Will rolled over in bed at the sound of his bedroom door being opened. Jess plopped herself down on the bed and ripped the covers away.

"AHHHH OH GOD. COVER THAT THING UP."

Will snatched the sheets back and tugged them up over his waist. He growled loudly and turned away from the petite redhead.

Jess snorted, "You think I'm gonna go away just because you're refusing to acknowledge me?"

Will sighed, "I can dream."

Jess grinned, "Speaking of dreamy. How about those boys, huh? I mean I know they're gay, but Jesus I just wanna lick em all over."

Will, already on edge, turned towards her and snapped, "Jessica Hope Burke. If you don't get out of my room in less than three seconds you will seriously regret it."

The sharp bite in Will's voice shocked the pint sized assistant and she stood, "What the fuck is your deal Horton? I mean I know you want that ass but you've never had issues with me drooling over your boys before."

Will refused to let on just how hurt he was that Sonny wasn't his, nor would he ever be.

"He is not MINE, and never will be. Okay? I don't want to EVER hear about him again. Do you understand me?"

Jess protested and Will sat up in bed, taking care to keep his lower half covered, "Don't. Don't do this. You will regret it. Let it go."

The tiny woman stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Will collapsed back in bed and pulled the covers up high over his head.

Visions of sweet brown eyes danced behind his eyelids and he balled his hands into fists, doing his best to block out the images.

He couldn't afford to be distracted by someone that would never be his.

Ben better realize just how fucking lucky he is.

Will groaned, and burrowed deeper under the comforter. He almost felt bad for snapping at Jess but he didn't want to hear anything about the beautiful boy.

Unless it was that he was single. Then Will would definitely be up for a discussion or twenty.

**xx**

Jess paced angrily in the short hallway outside of Will's room. If she hadn't seen just how hurt Will truly was, he'd be on the receiving end of a verbal lashing right now.

But she could see the heartbreak and she couldn't figure out why it was there.

The last time they'd talked, Will was beyond ecstatic to get more time with the trainer.

And now?

Now he refused to so much as utter the boy's name.

And Jess wasn't one to sit on the sidelines. She needed answers. And she needed them now.

**xx**

Sonny was halfway through a training session with one of his favorite clients when Jake appeared with the handheld gym phone.

"You have a call." Jake thrust the phone out in Sonny's direction and disappeared quickly.

Thinking nothing of it, Sonny held the phone up, "Hi this is Sonny, how can I help you?"

It suddenly made perfect sense why Jake had vanished so suddenly once the voice on the other end began shrieking, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

Sonny winced and covered the mouthpiece and whispered directions to his current client, "Finish this set and then go run a cool down mile at 3.8."

The older woman smiled widely and saluted playfully as Sonny beat a hasty retreat to the back room for some privacy.

Jess was still screeching manically and the moment Sonny stepped foot in the empty room he barked out a loud directive, "STOP!"

The line went silent and Sonny took a deep breath, "I don't know what you want from me Jess."

The redhead sighed into the phone, "I just want answers. He's devastated and I have no clue why. What happened last night?"

Sonny bit his lip to keep himself in check. He wanted nothing more than to dish every moment about the encounter but that wouldn't be fair to Will.

"You'd have to ask him. Jess, I can't talk, I'm working."

The feisty assistant wasn't going to give up that easily, "Bullshit, I talked with Jake and told him you were on a break now. Sonny, please, what is going on? I'm worried about him."

Sonny snorted, "I don't know why. He seemed perfectly content being a giant asshole last night. Rock star attitude is in full working order."

Jess groaned, muttering quietly, "That doesn't make any sense. He was so fucking excited to see you again."

Sonny let himself have a moment, "Really?! He was?!"

"Please handsome, you have to know how much he likes you."

Sonny could feel his cheeks heat up and he grinned through the phone, "I like him too... Well, I did. Now that I know he's a giant dick I'm less impressed."

Jess cursed, "Fuck. That's not like him at all. You have to believe me. Something must have happened."

Sonny laughed, "Whatever. I knew it was too good to be true."

Jess realized she was fighting a losing battle and she tried once more, "Please Sonny, just give him another chance."

Not wanting to waver, Sonny decided the conversation was over, "Jess, I gotta go."

He clicked the line off and exhaled loudly.

Rummaging around in his bag, Sonny pulled out his cell and tapped out a quick message to Ben.

_You game for drinks? I have a cute blonde I need to drown out of my head._

Ben responded instantly.

_We're there. Tanked at 10?_

Sonny grinned, thankful that he had his best friend to bounce him out of his funk.

_Deal. Tell Tucker to bring me some man candy ;)_

Sonny tossed his phone into his bag and left the back room. He had plans tonight with his best friend and was bound and determined to forget all about Will Horton those gorgeous blue eyes.

**xx**

Will ignored the incessant buzzing of his phone on the nightstand and buried himself deeper in the covers.

He felt like someone had ripped his heart out, smashed it into a thousand pieces and then tried stuffing it back into his chest cavity. And yeah, he was being slightly dramatic, but that was beside the point.

A loud knock on his door pulled him out of his depressing thoughts and he groaned, "Jess, go away, I'm not in the mood."

The door opened and his tour manager stepped into the room, "You have sound check in 20 minutes and Jess informed me that you're being a diva. So, here's how this is gonna go down… You're gonna dump your sorry ass in the shower, slap on a happy face and get out there and sing your little heart out."

Will saluted and Troy returned the gesture with a single fingered salute of his own.

Sighing, Troy took a seat on the edge of Will's bed, "You okay?"

Will shook his head with a sad smile, "I'll be fine. Tell Jess to be at sound check, I owe that little shithead an apology."

Troy nodded, "Will do. 20 minutes, don't make me come find you."

Will snorted, "Okay _dad_."

Grinning, Troy stood, and pulled the door shut behind him as he hollered, "Sorry _kid._"

Tossing the sheets aside, Will hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. There was no use dwelling on the sweet boy who would never be his.

Turning on the scalding water, Will stepped under the spray and began singing softly.

_**You smiled and my world turned upside down**_

_**Like I've spent all of eternity waiting for this moment to arrive **_

_**And ever since you left my heart's been broken into two**_

_**Because you took that piece with you, so I guess I will never be whole again. **_

_**Until you come back to me**_

**xx**

Sonny waved goodbye to his last client of the day and headed towards the back room. He tossed the strap of his duffel over his shoulder and passed by the front desk on his way out.

Jake smiled, "Have a good night man."

Sonny returned the smile with one of his own, "Oh I plan it. I'm meeting Ben and Tucker for drinks."

Shaking his head, Jake raised a brow, "Well that sounds dangerous."

Sonny smirked, "I hope so."

**xx**

A few hours later Sonny was well on his way to drunk and Tucker's friend Handsy McGrabbypants was definitely assisting with mission get Sonny hammered.

The cute blonde handed him another long island tea and Sonny tried to forget the fact that it wasn't the cute blonde that he wanted.

Never mind that he'd been given copious amounts of liquor and god knows what else, he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blue-eyed boy.

The four of them were currently on the dance floor, shaking and shimmying for all they were worth. Sonny felt a hard body fall into place behind him and he pressed back, desperate to forget about the hurt and the pain.

Hands fell to Sonny's waist and tugged him tighter. Swiveling his hips, Sonny could feel evidence of his motions and he groaned loudly.

Turning around, his beer goggles enabled him to see the one person he'd been dying to see.

Will…

Sonny downed the remainder of his drink and let the cup clatter to the floor.

He sighed happily and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the neck of his dancing companion.

A deep voice whispered in Sonny's ear and he startled, "You wanna get out of here?"

Sonny giggled and he leaned closer, "Mmmmhmmm baby, take me home."

Suddenly, Ben appeared and put a hand on Sonny's shoulder, "You good sunshine?"

Flailing, Sonny wrapped his arms around Ben, "Yesh! I'mma go home with Will right here and he's gonna do bad things to me, yay!"

Ben cringed slightly, "Son, that's not Will…"

Frowning, Sonny focused on the guy to his right, "Where'd Will go?"

Ben signaled to Tucker that their night was drawing to a close and leaned up to whisper in Mr. Grabbypants ear.

Sonny grinned, "Secrets!"

Ben shook his head and linked his arm through Sonny's, dragging him out into the fresh air.

The cool temperature hit Sonny hard and he sucked in a breath, "Brrrrrrr."

Ben laughed softly, "Your tomorrow is gonna suck."

Sonny smiled widely, "Ya know, maybe if I'm drunk for my whole life I can think errrryone is Will and I won't miss him."

Ben sighed quietly, "Son, it's just gonna take some time."

Groaning, Sonny stumbled into their waiting cab, "I don't want to ever see his face again."

Ben arched a brow, "But it's such a pretty face…"

Sonny's head fell to his hands, "I know. Fucker."

Ben pressed a hand to Sonny's back, "Let's get you home before you make any other life altering decisions."

Sonny groaned, "I'm thinking that last long island was a bad idea."

"I'm thinking you're not gonna remember _any_ of this."

Falling back against the seat, Sonny's eyes slipped closed, "God I hope not."

**xx**

Will had just finished sound check when he spied his angry assistant waiting off stage.

He approached cautiously, unsure if she was wielding a weapon or something to throw in his direction.

"Hey Jess."

Jess arched a perfectly groomed brow, "Well look who decided they could speak to me again."

Will winced, "Yeah, uh, sorry about earlier, I was a little pissed."

Jess snorted, "Noooooo, seriously? I wasn't getting that at all."

Grinning, Will pulled the pint sized woman in for a hug, "Sorry short stuff, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Jess squeezed back tightly, "I'll forgive you on one condition, and one condition only."

"Name it."

Taking a deep breath, Jess spit it out, "Tell me what happened last night."

Will winced, "Any other conditions?"

Jess frowned, "Seriously, spill. Cause when I talked to Sonny, he wasn't fessing up either. Oooh, was the sex bad? Was that it?"

Will's cheeks darkened, "You talked to him?"

Jess paused, "Uhhhh, no?"

"You're fucking ridiculous. And no, the sex wasn't bad."

Jess gasped, "So it was good? YOU GUYS DID IT!?"

Will shoved the tiny woman slightly, "Shut the fuck up! We didn't do anything. Besides, his gorgeous boyfriend was in the room the whole fucking time, are you insane!?"

Jess raised her brows, "I'm sorry, his what?"

Will shook his head, "I'm not having this conversation with you. I need to get ready for the show."

Turning away, Will began heading back towards his dressing room as Jess trailed behind him, "Are you on drugs? Sonny doesn't have a boyfriend."

Will snorted, "Then please explain the tall, dark and handsome Ben."

Jess stopped in her tracks, "That's his BEST FRIEND you idiot."

Will whirled around to face the redhead, "Don't fucking play with me. I do not have time for this."

Jess threw her hands up in exasperation, "I'm not fucking with you. Ben is dating Tucker, Sonny and him have been friends for a long time."

Will laughed, "Don't you think Sonny would have mentioned that?"

"Did you let him?"

"Whatever Jess, I told you I didn't want to hear his name again and I meant it." Will ripped open the door to his dressing room and slammed it shut before his assistant could slide in.

Jess muttered angrily under her breath, "Sonny wasn't kidding, rock star attitude is in full working order."

Will took a seat in the solitude and let his head fall to his hands. _If_ Jess was right, he might have made the biggest mistake of his life letting Sonny just walk away.

_**So guess who fell asleep editing? *raises hand* I officially suck. (Not like that you pervs). This late update is ALL my fault and I am so sorry! **_

_**Miss Allie had nothing to do with it. She is supremely awesome and I basically am an awful person. **_

_**Life has been throwing curveball after curveball and my reflexes are not that good, so I've gotten nailed upside the head. **_

_**Hoorah for baseball analogies! Hmmm… who wants to see Will in baseball pants? Mmmm dat ass.**_

_**Anyways, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, tweets and PMs. Y'all are da business! **_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. As an apology for the late update I sweeeeeear to have some sexin in the next chapter. **_

_**P.P.S. Please review. Preeeeeeetty please. **_

_**P.P.P.S. I graduated this past weekend so now I have abundant free time to write dirty WilSon thingys. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holy balls, y'all continue to blow us away with your reviews and tweets and favorites and lovin on this fic. Thank you. So much! **_

_**I'll keep the yammering to a minimum because if I recall correctly, there's something we promised you…**_

_**HOORAY FOR BOY!SEX WHEEEEEEEE! **_

_**WARNING: See above. Boy sexin ensues. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own DOOL, cause if we did. Gabi would have already been done and gone. **_

_**xx**_

There was a pounding in Sonny's head, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And it wasn't going away. In fact, it was getting louder and louder.

It took several moments before Sonny realized that the pounding wasn't inside his head, but on his door.

Jumping out of bed, he rushed towards the noise and turned the deadbolt so he could silence the person on the other side.

"Would you shut the hell up…" his sentence trailed off as he laid eyes on the bluest of blues.

Will stood there with a sheepish smile and in a sexy leather jacket.

"Shit, I'm sorry it's so early but I had to see you. Jess told me everything."

Sonny took a step back, still unable to believe Will Horton was on his doorstep, "Everything?"

"That Ben is your best friend… and not your boyfriend."

Sonny's eyes widened comically, "You thought I was dating Ben? Oh that's repulsive. He's like a brother."

Will sighed, "Yeah, I'm really sorry. I was such an asshole."

Sonny nodded, "That's an understatement."

There was a moment of awkward silence and Sonny swung the door open wider, "Please, come in. Sorry about the mess, I wasn't exactly expecting company."

Will slid past the brunette with a wide smile, "I owe you a serious apology. I am so sorry Sonny."

Sonny practically melted hearing his name on Will's lips, "Uhh yeah, it's okay, I guess."

"No, it's not. I jumped to conclusions and was selfish and angry. That's not who I am."

Sonny shrugged, "So why did you do it then, if that's not who you are?"

Will was done holding back how he felt about this sweet boy, "Because I was mad at Ben."

"Wait, what? Why were you mad at Ben? What did he do?"

Will's cheeks darkened and he ducked his head shyly, "Cause he had what I wanted."

Sonny's eyes widened in realization, "Care to elaborate?"

"You, Sonny, he had you. And I was so irrationally angry because _I _want you."

Swallowing nervously, Sonny took a step closer to Will, "Me? Why would you want _me_?"

Will smiled softly and brushed a finger down the side of Sonny's strong jaw, "You're everything I never knew I wanted."

Sonny's eyes fell shut and he leaned into Will's touch, relishing in the feel of the blonde's callused hands.

"Can I kiss you?"

Nodding, Sonny opened his eyes and locked them with Will's, "Please."

The nervous energy in the air seemingly dissipated as the two stepped closer. Will's hand cupped Sonny's jaw and he leaned in, pressing his lips against Sonny's.

Sonny gasped softly into the kiss, the sound disappearing into Will's throat. He settled his hands on the slim hips in tight jeans and shuffled his feet closer, aligning every inch of their bodies.

The kiss was soft and tentative at first; newly acquainted lips taking their time exploring. As the moments passed, the intensity grew.

Sonny slipped his tongue into Will's mouth, tasting and sweeping it across every surface. Will tasted like cinnamon and coffee and it was fucking incredible.

Sliding his hands up Will's lean body, Sonny pushed the jacket off of the rock star and let it fall to the ground with a soft thud.

Will broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, "Sonny?"

The question in Will's voice gave Sonny the confidence he needed as he leaned in and brushed his lips against the shell of Will's ear, "I want you too."

Will grinned widely and let his fingers come up to comb through Sonny's messy hair, rendering him immobile.

Sonny pressed soft kisses along Will's neck, dipping lower until they encounter the soft material of his t-shirt.

Separating momentarily, Will reached behind his head and tugged on the fabric quickly, pulling it over and off in a heartbeat.

Sonny moaned loudly as Will's torso was revealed to his curious eyes.

"You're inked, seriously?"

Will's eyes flashed angrily, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Sonny's only response was a low, "Fuck no." before he crashed his lips against Will's once more.

They both poured everything into the kiss, tasting and taking from each other.

Will's hands grabbed the bottom of Sonny's tee and they parted for a moment so he could rid the trainer of the bothersome cloth.

Will gasped loudly as he took in each cut and line of Sonny's defined abdomen.

"You're fucking stacked…"

Sonny shrugged, feeling self-conscious under Will's hard stare, "It's my job."

Will's hands reached out and began exploring every inch. Looking up, Will bit his lip and moaned softly, "I _love_ your job, by the way."

Sonny blushed and shook his head, "You're crazy."

Will's hands stopped on the 'v' of Sonny's hips and he trailed a finger along each line.

"This, right here, is undoubtedly the _sexiest_ part of a man's body." Will dipped his fingers lower, tucking into the waistband of Sonny's pants.

Looking away with a shy smile, Sonny blushed darker and shuddered as Will continued to tease him.

"Oh come on Sonny, don't get shy on me now." Will loved seeing each emotion play out on the trainer's face.

Sonny raised a dark eyebrow, "I'm not getting shy, I'm getting turned on. And I'm trying to be a gentleman."

Will grinned as he pulled the pants even lower on Sonny's hips, "So if I tugged these down, what would I find, hmmm Sonny?"

Sonny reached for Will's hands and laced his fingers through them, "You'd find exactly what I think you're looking for."

Will loved the dark look in the brunette's eyes, it was arousing and terrifying all at the same time.

Separating one hand, Sonny let it fall to his side as he tightened his grip on the other, leading Will down the hallway of his apartment.

He pushed his bedroom door open and led the blonde inside.

Will took a quick peek around the room. It fit Sonny perfectly. Not as fancy as he was accustomed to, but still well designed and decorated.

Sonny didn't waste any time, he pushed Will onto the bed and settled down next to him moments later.

Will traced patterns on Sonny's torso, "I'm sorry."

Sonny grasped the wandering hand and pressed a kiss to the dorsal surface, "Don't be. We're starting right here and now."

Will nodded and gently pushed Sonny onto his back as he straddled the strong hips.

"Is this okay?"

Sonny nodded eagerly and reached for Will's belt, "More than okay."

Will whispered Sonny's name softly and the brunette reveled in the sound of it falling from such beautiful lips.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny."

Looking up, brown eyes locked onto blue. Only the blue was fading and Will was becoming distant.

Sonny reached his arms out, waiting to connect with warm skin. All he felt was the cold material of a jacket.

Someone was shaking his shoulders and repeating his name and for the life of him, Sonny couldn't figure out why. He was with Will. And happy.

"Sonny!? DUDE. Wake the fuck up!"

Sonny could hear Ben, but he refused to acknowledge that his entire encounter with Will had been a dream. A figment of his imagination. An illusion. A lie.

"No. No. No. NO."

The shaking stopped and Sonny felt a weight settle next to him in bed.

"Sunshine? You alright?"

Sonny's throat was thick when he tried to speak, "Fuck you."

Ben laughed softly and bumped Sonny's hip, "Yeah, sounds like I interrupted a pretty spectacular dream. You were humping everything."

"I hate you so much."

Ben relaxed in bed next to Sonny and sighed, "Ahhh. Young love."

Sonny groaned, "Why are you even here? I was about to seal the deal with Will before you showed up."

Ben smirked, "You weren't sealing nothin' Kiriakis. Besides, remember how he's a giant asshole and we want nothing to do with him?"

"Speak for yourself."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What's on your mind sunshine?"

Sonny glanced over at his best friend, "Jess called me at work yesterday. And right after is when I texted you."

"Well that's interesting. What did the pint sized princess have to say?"

Sonny snorted at Ben's word choice, "She wanted to know what happened between Will and I."

"Did you tell her?"

Sonny shrugged, "Not really. I just said that he was an asshole and that his rock star attitude was in full working order."

Ben nodded, "All very true. Did she say anything else?"

Sonny couldn't help the grin that broke out, "She did say that he was excited to see me. I mean, prior to turning into the biggest jackass on the planet."

"Well then what the hell was his goddamn problem?"

Sonny groaned, "That seems to be the question of the day."

Ben turned onto his side, facing the trainer, "You don't think he thought we were together, do you?"

Sonny let that statement roll around in his brain for a few seconds and suddenly his dream slammed home and he sat up, "Holy fucking cheese and crackers."

Ben laughed, "You say the most ridiculous things. What just popped into your weird ass brain?"

Facing Ben, Sonny held his hand up, "I think you're right. In my dream, he said that he thought you and I were a couple and that Jess told him the truth… Oh god, what if he actually thinks that. Not that you're not great, but EW."

Ben flipped Sonny off, "Hey sunshine, not like I'd want to date you either, don't flatter yourself."

Sonny grinned, "Maybe he was just confused. I didn't even think about that."

Ben pressed a hand to Sonny's chest, "Or maybe he really is an ass. Please don't get your hopes up for this. You already got let down once by this guy, I'd kill him if it happened again."

Sonny's joy faded almost instantly, "Not like it matters anyways, I have no way to contact him. And he's already in the next city."

"Don't completely rule it out. Just play it safe. Fate is a tricky bitch, maybe she'll be on your side with this one."

Sonny arched a brow, "Now who's saying the weird shit."

Ben shoved the brunette lightly, "Hey asshat, I'm trying to be a good friend here."

Grinning, Sonny pulled Ben in for a hug, "Thank you."

Ben hugged back for a moment before breaking the silence, "Are you wearing any pants…?"

The question hung in the air for a moment and Sonny snuggled closer, "Nope."

Sighing, Ben thumped Sonny on the back of the head, "You're such a dick."

Sonny chuckled loudly and separated from his best friend, "Speaking of, get out. I need to finish my dream."

Ben groaned, "I don't even want to know."

Sonny stuck his tongue out as Ben climbed out of bed and rushed to the door, "I'll start the coffee, take your time you delusional whackjob."

Raising his brows, Sonny snuggled deeper in bed as Ben pulled the door shut, "Oh I Will!"

Ben pounded on the door once, "You're so fucking punny."

Sonny didn't respond, already seeing those damn blue eyes. He threw the covers off and wrapped a hand around the evidence of his vivid dream.

A single word fell from his lips, "Will…" and he was already in too deep.

Sonny groaned softly, wishing this was real. Wishing that Will was his and everything was how he wanted it to be.

**xx**

184 miles away in Indianapolis, Indiana, there was a blonde rock star staring out the window of his tour bus wishing he could take back every second of that night. That he was able to turn back the clock and replay it over again. The right way.

Sighing softly, Will's head fell to his hands once more as he thought about what he'd done. And how he was going to change it.

_**So who hates us? *looks around* *sees allllllll the hands raised* **_

_**A million and 69 internet cookies to the very fantastic hot4booth cause she called this shit from the get go. ;) **_

_**I know, I know, we're assholes. But you love us, right? Hehehehehe. **_

_**Also, my apologies for not updating last week. I was FRANTICALLY studying for my radiology boards (which I passed, bitches) and Allie has been busy wrapping up the end of her school year. **_

_**Like I said previously, as much as it totally sucks, real life does come first and takes precedence over fic. **_

_**We appreciate your patience and the love and support. Y'all truly are the reason we write. Don't stop lovin it!**_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. Review or you'll neverrrrrrr get actual sexin! Mwahahahahahahaha.**_

_**P.P.S. Please don't kill us. ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So we received some very interesting reviews… apparently y'all were not feeling the dream ;) **_

_**Sorry to put you through it, but it'll be worth it, I promise! (assuming y'all don't kill us before we finish the story) **_

_**Allie and I are continuously amazed and enthralled with all the lovin you guys are giving us. So thank you to each and every one of you that have shown us some love. We truly appreciate it! **_

_**Let's see what our favorite boys and their crazies are up to, shall we? **_

_**WARNING: Boys dream about other boys' lollipops… sorry not sorry! ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not ours. So very rude NBC. **_

_**xx**_

It had been three days since Will had royally screwed up everything. Three days since he'd seen Sonny. Talked to Sonny. Touched Sonny.

And that was three days too many.

"Jess! Get your tiny ass in here."

The redhead popped her head around the corner, "Who you callin tiny ass? My ass is perfectly proportioned. It's the rest of me that has the issue."

Will rolled his eyes, "Sit your finely balanced behind down, we need to chat."

Jess snorted, "That was cute Horton, keep it up and you could have your own comedy gig. Girls love that shit."

Will grinned, "Too bad girls just don't do it for me, huh?"

Jess raised a brow as she slid into the seat across from Will, "Speaking of doing it for ya, how goes the quest to fix your fuck up?"

Will sighed quietly, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him. But he's not even mine. How do I fix this? Please, Jess, tell me."

Shaking her head, Jess smiled sadly, "Sugar, I can't tell you how to fix this. I do know that a simple 'I'm sorry' can go a long way though."

Nodding, Will pulled out his phone before slamming it down on the table, "I don't even have his fucking number, how am I supposed to apologize?!"

Jess covered Will's hands with her own, "Tell you what superstar, why don't you give it a week. Think about some things, get your head right. You've got a four day break after Seattle. You can decide what your move is then, sound good?"

Will begrudgingly agreed, "He's never gonna talk to me again Jess. I know it. I was such a dick."

Jess shrugged, "Then that makes your decision pretty damn easy, doesn't it? Never pegged you as a quitter Horton."

The redhead stood and let those parting words sink in as she walked away.

Will sighed, he wasn't going to quit. No way was he going to give up on this. _This_ could be everything he wanted. Sweet brown eyes flashed in his head and Will grinned. Everything and so much more_._

**xx**

"Three. Just two more, let's go! Two. That all you got? Last one, right here. And done. Good work everybody!"

Sonny wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to face his class.

Three of his clients were on the floor, two more were leaning against the wall and one was currently giving him a glare that was designed to send him six feet under.

He smiled brightly, "Man, you guys sure know how to make a guy feel loved."

One of the middle aged women in the back piped up, "I'll think of a snarky retort when I regain feeling in my legs, thank you very much."

Her fellow classmates murmured in agreement and Sonny grinned, "You all are just too sweet."

After a few minutes of mindless chit chat, Sonny ducked out and wandered towards the back room. He was supposed to be meeting Ben and Tucker for drinks, but he wasn't really feeling like rocking the third wheel status tonight.

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Ben, claiming he didn't feel well and that he wasn't gonna be able to make it.

Ben answered immediately, _Bullshit. I'll get the pizza. You get the beer._

Sonny grinned, and this is why Ben was his best friend. He knew Sonny better than anyone else.

He tapped out a quick reply before pocketing his phone and grabbing his gym bag.

Waving goodbye to Jake, Sonny tossed his duffel in the back and hopped in his Jeep. He was hoping some quality time with his best friend would help his get his mind off of Will and those damn blue eyes.

**xx**

Will pulled out his laptop and opened a new search page. Ahh, the internet was a lovely thing. Within seconds, he'd know more about Sonny, than Sonny knew about himself.

Shaking his head, Will slammed the computer closed. This isn't how he wanted to get to know the boy. He wanted long, late night talks. He wanted hand written letters, postcards from all over, and cheesy poems.

He wanted romance.

And if Will wasn't such a fuck up, he could have had a serious shot at that. But of course, his big mouth and even bigger head had gotten in the way, once again.

He needed to fix this. And fast. Before it was too late.

**xx**

Turns out, Ben wasn't about to let Sonny have a peaceful night. Not at all.

"Okay sunshine, spill. You like this guy or not?"

Sonny hesitated, "Well, yeah, but…"

Ben held up a hand, "No buts!" He snickered quietly, "Well, some butts are okay. Like Tucker's, his is so very lovely. I like to bite it sometimes."

Sonny exhaled loudly, "You're ridiculous."

Ben shrugged, "He's got a tasty ass, not my fault."

Holding up a hand, Sonny attempted to derail the current conversation, "Okay dude, I don't need to hear about your weird ass bedroom kinks."

Smirking, Ben continued, "Sometimes, when we're really feeling it, I'll put on this…"

The rest of Ben's sentence was muffled by Sonny's hand covering his mouth.

"Ben, shut your trap before I make you."

Ben lightly shoved Sonny away, "You need to get some, you're just jealous."

Sonny snorted, "Disturbed, yes. Jealous, no."

"Whatever Kiriakis, don't pretend you don't want that rockstar booty."

"Would it make you feel better if I said it? That I like Will and would give _anything_ for him to know it?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah, a little bit. But it ain't me you need to be tellin that to."

Sonny stood and began pacing anxiously, "Ben, there's no point! I'm never gonna see him again. Why on earth would he care about me? I'm just some random guy from Chicago. He's probably had tail in every damn city in the world."

Ben stood and took Sonny by the shoulders, "Shut up, right now. You're amazing and if Will is smart, he'll see that and fix his mistake. And if he doesn't, you're better off without him."

Sonny groaned, "You're supposed to say that. It's your job."

Ben grinned, "Yes, that's true. But I'm serious. If you really like him, not just some petty fan bullshit, then fight for it. Love doesn't just happen. It takes time and effort."

Holding his hands up, Sonny took a step back, "Hey there hot shot, no one said anything about love."

"Hey there idiot, I did."

Sonny nudged Ben's shoulder, "You're kind of amazing, you know that?"

Ben popped his collar and bowed theatrically, "Yeah, I know."

"And there it goes. Wave goodbye everyone."

Ben furrowed his brow in confusion, "There goes what?"

Sonny grinned, "The moment."

Groaning, Ben shoved Sonny, "You're hysterical."

Collapsing back on the couch, Sonny smirked, "I know, I know, thank you very much."

Ben took his seat again and grabbed his beer, "You do realize that if you date Will, you're gonna have to deal with a whole lot of bullshit, right?"

Sonny sighed dreamily, "I know. Who gives a fuck, have you seen the man? He's fucking beautiful."

Ben tossed back the remainder of his drink and reached for another one, "I'm serious Son, you've got to go into this with your eyes wide open."

Sonny laughed quietly, "This? There isn't a 'this'. Last time I spoke to him, he couldn't get out of the door fast enough. I don't think you need to worry about me 'keeping my eyes wide open'."

Before Ben could respond, Sonny's phone lit up with an incoming call.

"It's unlisted."

Ben shrugged, "So?"

Sonny ignored the ringing, "I usually don't answer those calls, it's always someone asking for money or something stupid."

Ben picked up the phone and slid the bar on the bottom, "Hello?"

Sonny lunged at the green eyed man, attempting to wrestle his phone from his grasp.

"Ben! You asshole!"

Ben wasn't even phased, "Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

A shit eating grin spread across his face and he held the phone out in Sonny's direction, "It's for you."

Sonny snatched the phone away angrily, "No shit Sherlock, it's my fucking phone!"

Holding the piece of plastic up to his ear, Sonny huffed out an angry greeting, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Well hello to you too. How do you feel about hopping on a flight to Seattle to smack a little sense into our favorite rock star?"

_**And that's a wrap on chapter 8. Thanks for hanging with us y'all.**_

_**Now, there's a quick little something I'd like to address really fast… **_

_**Normally I don't give negative reviews the light of day, but I'mma just touch on this briefly. **_

_**First and foremost – if you're gonna insult somebody, at least have the decency to use proper grammar. You're the one who looks a fool when your trash talk doesn't make sense.**_

_**Second of all – We don't write as our primary source of income. It is purely for FUN. So, that means that real life and other priorities come first. And if you can't deal with that honeybun, then take your impatient self and find authors who can update at your beck and call.**_

_**And lastly, if you want to go there, come off anon and say that shit to my face. Please and thank you.**_

_**(P.S. this is just ME ranting, so don't you dare touch Allie.)**_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. I'm not gonna bother begging for reviews cause apparently I shouldn't be writing if I don't have the time to keep my fics updated! ;)**_

_**P.P.S. Be nice to people. And if people are mean to you, give em hell tigers! **_

_**P.P.P.S. Who just wanted to snuggle our boys? They've been through the ringer! **_

_**P.P.P.P.S. Who am I playin? I don't do anything 'briefly'. The curse of being a writer I suppose. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Happy Sunday you crazy WilSoners. Hope we're finding you kicked back in a chair, sippin on a little drinky drink! **_

_**We've been quite the little teases lately and I'm happy to announce that it's going to continue. HA! Gotcha suckers! ;)**_

_**Our boys have just a while yet to go before they are busy humping each other for all they're worth. **_

_**Stick around sunshines. **_

_**WARNING: There are inappropriate thoughts to be had by boys about other boys. Giddy up.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not our shit. Unfortunately. But we did wave bye-bye to Gabi with giant grins on our faces. **_

_**xx**_

"Jess?" Sonny questioned loudly, unsure of the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ding, ding, ding, who else didja think it was dumbass? The president?" The redhead cackled happily.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "How did you even get this number?"

Jess fell silent, "It wasn't Jake, if that's what you're thinking!"

Sonny groaned, his boss had a weak spot for redheads, "Well I wasn't, but now I am. What do you want?"

Ben slapped his palm against his forehead as if the question wasn't even worthy of being spoken aloud.

"I just asked you… how's about catching a flight to Seattle so you can smack some sense into your boy." The line fell silent as Sonny pondered the heavy statement.

Sonny cleared his throat before speaking, "First things first, he isn't _my_ boy. Second of all, I doubt he even wants to see me and third, I don't really have an extra six hundred bucks lying around for a ticket to Seattle."

Jess laughed, "OH sweetheart, the ticket is already covered. And I know for a fact that he wants to see you."

Sonny's cheeks darkened, "Really? He does?"

Jess sighed, "You really need to hear all of this from him, but yes, I promise. He's pretty torn up about how you two parted ways."

Sonny worried the skin of his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, seriously considering the proposition.

"I dunno Jess, it's pretty crazy…"

Jess cleared her throat, "Look, I couldn't give two shits about how you two figure this out. As long as you do. If that means Will cancels a concert and flies his happy go lucky ass back to Chi-town, then so be it. But you two have the potential to be something special, something amazing. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you two idiots screw it up. Kapish?"

Sonny couldn't fight back the massive grin that spread across his face at Jess's speech, "Kapish. When do you want me there?"

There was an ear-splitting scream and Jess began chattering a mile a minute, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE COMING? IT WORKED!? OH MY GOD!"

Sonny calmed the tiny woman down, "Jess, cool your jets. There are still a lot of details to work out…"

Ben snatched the phone away once more and took control of the conversation, nodding and making sounds of agreements every so often.

Sonny crossed his arms angrily, "I'm not a fucking child, I can talk on my own phone for heaven's sake."

Ben held up a finger and Sonny fell silent as he collapsed back against the couch.

"Sounds perfect love, he'll be there."

Ending the call, Ben tossed the phone back to Sonny with a wide smile.

"Better grab your umbrella sunshine, you're headed to Seattle!"

**xx**

Sonny stepped down off the plane, toting his carry on behind him. Luckily he'd shoved everything in one bag and didn't have to worry about retrieving any checked luggage.

Scouting out the area, Sonny searched for a sign with his name on it.

Not finding it, he did another sweep, hoping somehow it would appear. Jess had told him there would be someone waiting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonny spotted a driver with a sign that proudly displayed two words:

_Will's Boy_

Sonny shook his head with a smile, Jess was gonna pay for that one.

He cautiously approached the driver, "Uhm, hi? I think you're who I'm looking for."

The driver smiled, "Mr. Kiriakis I presume?"

Sonny let out a small sigh of relief, "Yes, thank god. Sorry about the sign."

The man laughed, "Oh please, this is tame compared to some of them. May I take your bag?"

Waving the man off, Sonny tightened his grip on the rolling suitcase, "Nah, I got it. Thanks though, where are we headed?"

Smiling, he gestured to another terminal, "We'll be going this way. My name is Drake if you need anything."

Sonny grinned, "Nice to meet you. I'm pretty out of my league here, I've never had a driver before."

"I've picked up many of Mr. Horton's guests, he's an excellent employer."

Sonny tried to ignore the feeling in his gut, _many guests?_

Giving Drake a tight smile, Sonny nodded, "Yeah, he's somethin', alright."

After a few minutes of weaving through airport crowds, Drake led Sonny towards a private set of doors where he swiped a key card and punched in a code. The doors slid open and they stepped into a long hallway that led to a concrete garage.

"Do all airports have these?!" Sonny hadn't ever seen anything like it.

Drake chuckled softly, "No, not all of them. However, several of the larger ones do have private garages for special customers."

Sonny snorted, "Special customers?"

"Well known clientele I should say; athletes, celebrities, politicians, dignitaries, etc."

Sonny was quiet; he was getting into a world unlike anything he'd ever known. Was he ready for this?

Drake popped the trunk on a shiny black Escalade and reached for Sonny's bag. He loaded it carefully in the back before pressing a button that lowered the gate.

Sonny followed wordlessly as Drake opened the rear door and gestured for Sonny to climb inside.

"Please, be my guest."

"Uh, thanks." Sonny felt incredibly awkward, nowhere near used to this level of attention.

Drake slammed the door shut and hopped into the driver's seat, starting the beautiful SUV and backing out of the spot.

Sonny drummed his fingers nervously on his leg, hoping for something to break the silence.

"Ms. Burke instructed me to take you directly to the arena, is that alright with you?"

Surprised, Sonny responded with a jerky nod, "Yeah, that's fine. Did she say anything else?"

Drake frowned slightly, "I'm afraid not, do you have further questions? I can ring her if necessary."

Sonny waved the driver off, "No, it's okay. I'll find out when I get there. How far away are we?"

Pressing a few keys on the console, a map appeared on the screen, "Roughly thirty minutes sir."

"It's Sonny, please."

Drake nodded, "Yes, of course. Do you have a music preference?"

Sonny shrugged, "I'd actually prefer to listen to my own if that's okay, no offense."

Drake shook his head with a smile, "None taken, please, feel free. I'll let you know when we're about 5 minutes away, does that suit you?"

Sonny grinned, the nervous energy flowing through him, "Wonderful, thank you."

Slipping in his ear buds, Sonny blocked out the Seattle noise with a mixture of country and classic rock. His eyes widened as he took in the beautiful architecture and before long the vehicle was slowing down to keep in time with the flow of traffic.

"Sonny? We're about 5 minutes away from the arena. Are you prepared?"

Sonny snorted, "Not really, but that doesn't really change anything."

Drake met Sonny's gaze in the rearview mirror, "If it helps, I've never picked anyone up with that particular sign before, you must be very special."

Sonny ducked his head as a blush spread across his cheeks, "Thank you."

Before either spoke again, the Bluetooth speaker rang overhead. Drake pressed a button on the steering wheel and a loud voice filled the silence, "Drake, baby! Please tell me you have a hot piece of Chicago ass riding in your back seat right about now."

Sonny threw a hand over his eyes in embarrassment as Drake responded, "Of course I do Ms. Burke. He's about as red as a tomato right now, but he's there."

Jess snorted, "I've told you to quit it with that Ms. Burke bullshit, haven't I?"

Drake nodded, "Of course. Jess, we're just a few minutes away. What instructions do you have for Sonny?"

Jess whistled loudly and shouted something to someone away from the phone before she answered the question, "Have him leave his bag and you can drop it off at the hotel. I'll meet him at entrance C and we'll go from there, okay cupcake?"

Sonny grinned, he was sure glad this chick was on his side. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he chimed in anyways, "Got it moonpie!"

She squealed loudly, "I'll see you soon darlin! Drake, thanks for being a fuckin rockstar, I owe ya!"

Drake ended the call and glanced back at Sonny, "She's a handful, that's for sure."

Sonny couldn't help but smile, the petite woman's enthusiastic attitude was contagious, "That's for damn sure."

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed and before long, Drake was exiting the freeway and making a few turns before he pulled up outside a massive arena. There was a discreet driveway that led into the underground area of the complex and Drake turned in.

He flashed his credentials to the security guard, who then raised the door, allowing them access to the area.

Jess was pacing back and forth next to the wall, barking orders into a headset.

As soon as she spotted the vehicle, she launched into a run and landed next to the driver's side door.

Drake put the Escalade in park and climbed out, catching a bouncing ball of Jessica Burke as he did so.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Drake chuckled as he managed to open the back doors with Jess still tangled up, "You're welcome sweetheart. Now, if you'll kindly step down I believe there is someone you'd like to see more than me."

Sonny groaned as he slid out of the backseat, "Great, sic her on me, why dontcha?"

Drake just smiled as Jess catapulted herself into Sonny's arms, "OH my god you're here! Thank you so much for coming. Will won't believe this. I'm so amazing. You're so amazing. HELL, everyone here is AHMAZING."

Sonny peeled himself away from the pint sized woman, "Are you on speed? Seriously."

The comment didn't even faze her, "Nah. This is me on a good day, actually."

Nodding, Sonny didn't say anything, mentally trying to prepare for what was about to happen.

"What did Will say when you told him I was coming?"

Jess went silent and she glanced at Sonny with a sheepish smile, "Yeah, about that…"

Drake stood, "And that's my cue to leave. Sonny, your bag will be at the hotel, it's been a pleasure."

Sonny gently pushed Jess away, "You haven't told him I'm coming? Are you out of your damn mind?"

Ever the gentleman, Sonny stuck his hand out in Drake's direction, "Thanks for everything man. Much appreciated."

Drake grinned as he climbed into the car and drove away, well aware that he was missing out on one hell of a fight.

Jess watched the vehicle exit the private entrance and turned back to Sonny, "I just didn't really have a good time to bring it up."

Sonny threw his hands up, "And you think it's gonna be all hunky dory when I walk in there and freak him the hell out? No way. Not gonna happen."

"What do you want me to do? I just wanted to fix this…"

Jess looked so small and Sonny wanted to wrap her up in a hug, but he stood still.

"Jess, if I go in there now, it'll completely blow his frame of mind for the show. Whether he's happy to see me or not, it's gonna screw with his head. And I don't want that to happen, you feel me?"

The redhead nodded as her lower lip poked out in pout, "I guess so."

Sonny gave in and pulled the tiny assistant in for a quick squeeze, "You're a good friend and I can't thank you enough for this, but we need to be smart."

Jess poked playfully at Sonny's bicep, "You sure you're gay? I could do bad things with those muscles…"

Sonny shook his head, "You're a mess, kid. Tell you what, if you can find me an extra ticket, I'll stick around and catch the show. Then I'll follow whatever crazy plan you have cooked up."

"Don't call me kid and you've got a deal."

Grinning, Sonny leaned against the petite redhead and nodded, "I'm in. Put me in the cheap seats, I wanna see this concert from a true fangirl's eyes."

Jess snorted, "I'm so telling Will that you're a fangirl."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Do it and I'll call you kid for the rest of your natural life."

Holding up her hands in surrender, Jess led Sonny through a backstage door and out into the main concourse so they would avoid Will, "Damn shorty, you play hardball."

Sonny burst into laughter, "Shorty? You're calling _me_ shorty?"

Jess shoved the taller man with little force, "Damn right I am."

The duo stopped next to the box office and Jess flashed her pass, "Get this man the shittiest seat you still have."

The ticket worker's face was masked in confusion until Sonny repeated the request, "Yep, the worst seat left in the house, I want it."

Punching a few keys, the girl printed off a piece of paper and handed it to Sonny, "Here ya go, upper balcony, aisle seat."

Sonny grinned triumphantly, "Perfect, thanks!"

Jess shook her head, "Alright weirdo, I'll see you after the show. Meet me back at the backstage entrance."

Pulling a pass from her pocket, Jess handed it to Sonny, "This'll get you in, but wait for me so you don't accidentally run into Will and send him into cardiac arrest, okay?"

Sonny nodded, "Okay."

Jess pulled Sonny into a tight hug as the hundreds of teenage girls wove around them, "Seriously, thanks for coming."

Sonny squeezed back and pulled away, "Don't thank me yet short stuff, for all we know he could send me packing without so much as a hello."

"Somehow I think he'll have a better greeting than that, honestly, it'll probably involve his tongue down your throat."

Sonny groaned, "You're terrible, see you after the show."

Jess turned around and headed in the opposite direction, once more barking orders into her headset.

Sonny scanned the information on the piece of paper in his hands and looked around for a bit before he located the stairs.

As he climbed, Sonny thought about this boy and everything that he was hoping would happen. Will had snuck his way into Sonny's heart and he didn't even know it. _Yet_.

Taking his seat, Sonny squinted his eyes, _thank god for jumbotrons_.

He couldn't wait to see Will in his element. In his zone. And the best part was he had no idea that Sonny was in the audience.

Sonny relaxed back in his seat, he was ready for the time of his life.

_**SO. They're in the same city, yessssssssss! *listens for tears of joy***_

_**Many thanks to all of you who continue to review and love on us for this fic. I swear, each time we get a new review I just about dance a jig. Y'all are AMAZING. **_

_**Allie and I are so blessed to have such amazing readers. And we know it. Keep on doin' what you're doin' and we'll keep on doin' what we're doin'. (With actual boysexin eventually!)**_

_**xx**_

_**P.S. Who wants to be best friends with Jess? *raises hand* I swear, I'm obsessed with her.**_

_**P.P.S. All those in favor of Will serenading Sonny privately, please say aye! (and review) ;)**_

_**P.P.P.S. Allie is kind of the bestest writing partner ever. NO ifs ands or butts. Hehe. I said butts. **_


End file.
